The Elite
by iluvcarlisle
Summary: “Don't. You. Dare.” His father's fingers clamped painfully around his wrist, Edward couldn't feel his fingers. He shuddered and tried to move. “Don't. Insult. Me.” His father spit at him. His nails left angry red marks. “I don't want to hear it.”
1. Don't You Dare

**Full Summary: Edward is one of the Elite at a famous high school in New York, his parents are rich and he lives a mostly gifted life... Bella is at the high school on a scholarship. Bella is fascinated by Edward, he is quiet an calm, but she can see something isn't quite right... so whats wrong? **

_"Edward?" He felt as if someone had punched him. The slurred words scared him, he tried to appear smaller behind his Biology book. "Ed- Whoa." His Father breathed. His father walked, or rather stumbled, toward his bed. "Edward Cu- llen." He slurred. _

_Edward got up and stood quietly near the door. "Dad, you're drunk." He said evenly. This happened way too often. His breathing turned shallow as his Father neared his still form, he knew running would be stupid. _

_"Don't. You. Dare." His father's fingers clamped painfully around his wrist, Edward couldn't feel his fingers. He shuddered and tried to move. "Don't. Insult. Me." His father spit at him. His nails left angry red marks. "I don't want to hear it." His fist hurt when it collided with Edward's arm. _

_"Stop." It was no more than a whisper. _

* * *

"Ms. Swan?" Bella's head shot up from her project, the black marker she was using smudged onto her fingers and the paper. She stifled a moan. "Come here, please." Mr. Banner, her annoyingly loud and impersonal, Biology teacher called.

"Coming." Bella said quietly. Her voice was shaking. What was wrong? Nothing, she hoped. She was walking on thin ice in this school of preps and populars as it was, now this. She sighed, straighting her sweater and skirt. She hated the uniforms.

Edward, sitting at the lab station with Bella, looked after her as she walked out of the room. He took a deep breath, breathing in her honey and vanilla smell. She smelled amazing. He picked up the marker and started writing on the poster board. His smooth, legible calligraphy like writing put Bella's scrawl to shame. He sighed. It seemed this girl was always inferior to someone. He dropped the pen, and returned to typing the notes on the laptop. The composition he was working on played on a loop in his head.

"Mr. Banner?" Edward leaned forward in his seat, sticking his hand into the air in an elegant gesture. "Is Ms. Swan coming back?"

Mr. Banner nodded, smiling. "She is brilliant, isn't she?" He turned away. Edward sat there. A little puzzled at the almost warm comment. It was absurd to say, by the standards his teacher usually entertained. Mr. Banner was usually cold to his students.

Edward tried not to look happy that someone had finally noticed. "Yes, she is."

* * *

"Esme?" Bella walked hesitantly into her Aunt's office. "Is something wrong?"

Esme was seated behind her desk, wringing her hands and looking highly worried. "Bella!" She stood quickly, Bella noticed she wasn't wearing her heels, she fought the urge to laugh at her elegant Aunt and her habits. "How are you?" She wrapped Bella in her Micheal Kors clad arms. She was only about three inches taller than Bella without her heels. "Sit, please."

Bella sat, thinking about her other seat partner. "Esme." She said shakily. She wanted to know now. The suspense seemed to squeeze the light out of her Aunt, she was scared. Esme usually had such a calm facade about her. She leaned forward onto her Aunt's desk. "What is it Esme?"

Esme said it in a rush that Bella had to slowly process. The words didn't fit in the same sentence together."Your parents want to talk to you." She took a deep breath and leaned forward, grasping Bella's small hands in her own. "I told them no... But your mother was so malicious, Bella." Esme looked at the floor, at the ceiling, out the window. "She wanted to t-."

"I thought we had a promise." Bella said quietly. She tried to hide the tears that threatened to start falling down her cheeks. "I thought you promised me to keep my personal life at home." Bella wrenched her hands from her Aunt's. "Tell her what you want, Esme."

Bella threw open the heavy wooden doors, and started running. The bell rang. Bella ran. She ran across the quad, over the sacred grass that she wasn't supposed to touch. Esme wouldn't do anything about it... until she crashed into something pliable and warm. "Whoa." Some strong arms held her up as she collapsed into tears against this person.

She wasn't really paying attention to the fact that she didn't even know who this stranger was. It was a boy, she could tell from the white shirt she was now staining with her tears. She could also tell his voice was vaguely familiar, he even smelled familiar. She let the tears come, if it was really that horrible he would drop her to the ground. Instead, he sank with her to the grass, his hands were still held tightly around Bella. His books were abandoned about three inches away.

Edward held her tighter. She was so small, so weightless. She didn't know it was him, he was almost sure she would have run. He wrapped his arms around her and lowered her to the ground, situating her so she was sitting on his legs and folded into his lap. She might get grass on her khaki skirt, thats what he tried to convince himself... but that was a lie, even he knew that. He was curious about how she would feel against him, and let him tell you, he was not disappointed. She fit to him like a glove, and there was this absurd electricity about the air between them. He was comfortable, despite the stares of the lunch time crowd. Bella let out a shaking breath.

"Edward?" A girl, blond and tall, body like a swimsuit edition of Sports Illustrated stood over him.

That was the first time Bella realized that Edward was the one who was cradling her. She looked up into a pair of wide, innocent, tired looking eyes. He stared at her with an intensity, regardless of the fact that his girlfriend was merely inches away. Rosalie, the Elite of the Elite. "_What are you doing_?"

He continued looking at Bella, Rosalie continued glaring at his bronze head. "Are you alright?" His voice was black velvet. Mysterious and captivating as it washed over her.

For a moment Bella forgot to be embarrassed, forgot to be scared, forgot everything. "... Yes."

"Oh. You just ran into me." Edward smiled widely at her. "I just had to make sure." His eyes turned intense again as he stared at her. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Bella nodded, abruptly standing up off of him as if he'd been burned. "Thanks. And yes." She started to run away, sparing him one glance over her shoulder.

He stared after her longingly for a moment too long. The way her hips swayed was tantalizing, more so than Rosalie's. He liked the elegant curve to her back, the way her hips curved in all the right spots. The way her hair hung in a healthy,wavy sheen. He inhaled sharply when Rosalie's hand came into contact with his shoulder, she had lightly hit him. He drew a deep breath, attempting to quell the fear in his eyes. "What the _hell?" _His voice was low, scared almost.

Rosalie looked repentant for almost a second. "You were staring at her." Hands on hips,

Edward, without thinking, pulled the sleeves of his Oxford down to cover the new bruises from last night. He stood. "Rosalie." Edward held her hands in his for a moment, pressed a kiss to her brow, and bent to her ear. The whole lunch crowd was watching the beautiful couple. "We need to take a break."

Rosalie's mouth falling open gave everyone the small hint about what happened that they needed. Hundreds of heads turned to other heads, manicured nails hit the send buttons on their cell phones, and guys rushed to dump their girlfriends. The news had traveled like wildfire: Rosalie Hale, the most beautiful girl at school, was single.

* * *

When her brother, Jasper, had heard this he had almost died from laughing, but then... He had merely rolled his eyes and pressed his girlfriend into the wall for a deep and promising kiss. He wasn't like other guys at this school, he wasn't shallow. "I love you, Alice Cullen." Edward's sister, as it was. Her hair was short and spiky, under his fingertips.

She kissed him back. "I love you, Jazz Hale." He chuckled quietly at his nick name, reaching down to kiss her neck. "Jazzy... we won't make it to class on time." He rolled his eyes and hoisted her onto the counter. Her hands were already tangled in his blond hair. "Jazz."

"Who says we need Government anyway? I'm more of a psychology student." She laughed as he hiked up her skirt.

* * *

"Mr Norton!"

"Yes, you may." He didn't look up from the video practice tests he was grading as Edward seated himself at the grand piano in the large circular room with high windows. It was a normal thing. He only looked to Edward's wrists when he pulled up his Oxford.

Sure enough, there on the skin of Edward Cullen's wrists were bruises. He knew exactly how Edward had got the bruises and knew the boy didn't get close to people so they never found out. He was practically famous here anyway. It would look bad.

Mr. Norton waited for the same melody he'd been hearing for days now.

It really was a pretty song, beautiful actually. It started slow, and sultry, then it transformed into something happier. Still low, Edward preferred the bass clef, but definitely more happy. It wasn't fast either, it seemed to be a Lullaby to someone.

"Edward, you are going to tell someone... Are you not?" Mr. Norton leaned against the piano, arms crossed, hands sitting under his chin. "I'm sick of seeing you hide away from the world because you're hurt."

Edward's fingers stilled on the piano. "I can't tell anyone. You know that." His mind had toyed with the idea thousands of times, but he always came to the same conclusion. His father, Mr. Mason was divorced and needed to drink. He was just mad and needed someone to take it out on, Edward was that. Alice wasn't in any harm, she didn't know, she was safe. So he wasn't going to tell. "No one knows. No one cares. I think its better that way." He said quietly.

Mr. Norton held out his hands to Edward. "Give me your arm. Pull up your Oxford." Edward did as he was told. Baring his skin was risky, especially here. When the Oxford was gone, it revealed many little bruises and scars. Bumps, Edward had called them first. Then he had a bad pet. Then he looked for excuses to the mysterious scars... then he'd told the truth. His father was abusive.

* * *

Emmett moved to find his sister. "Bella!" The Swan siblings looked at each other briefly, then Emmett burst into laughter. "You ran into Edward Cullen! Priceless!" He grabbed at his large sides, narrowly avoiding falling on a poor Sophomore. "Should have seen that Rosalie chick though..." His eyes glazed over as he recalled the look on his latest crush's face. "She was smokin'!"

Bella tried to make herself disappear from the spot, with no luck. She turned to glare at Emmett, deciding quickly that he needed to shut up. Bella hauled him into the nearest empty classroom. "Stop that!" She playfully swatted at Emmett, hoping, secretly that it would hurt. Not a chance, of course. Her brother Emmett was all muscles and meat. Girls liked him. He just kind of walked into a room and girls decided they were single. Emmett truly fit in here with all of these preps and populars, Bella was not any of that though. She was small, petite in the extreme. Her hair was a normal brown color, large brown eyes. Nothing special, she wasn't even that pretty. "Did she look very mad?"

Emmett nodded, menacingly. "Oh yeah." He chuckled. "No, Bella." He wrapped his little sister in a hug. "She looked... more shocked, I think." He shot a look at the clock. "Gym! Damn! See ya, Bella."

* * *

Bella had never been happier to walk into her and Emmett's small apartment. It was a nice apartment, thanks to Esme, but they had insisted that it not be too big. "Oh..." She sighed, sinking onto the couch into a heap. "Jake!" Their tiny, Husky puppy ran into the room. Tail wagging and eyes bright. Bella opened her arms and held him to her chest, hugging him tightly. "At least you had a good day." She grumbled.

Emmett walked into the room in a daze. His back pack fell to the floor with a thump. The door slammed behind him with an angry snap. "Did she talk to you?" He growled.

"Ten minutes, Em." She stood up and walked into the bathroom.

Her reflection seemed to mock her just as much as Emmett was going to. She should have told him, it was stupid not to tell him, he could have helped. She splashed cold water on her cheeks and eyes, making the redness vanish momentarily. She squirted some of the face wash into her hands, rubbing them together vigorously. She scrubbed the stuff onto her face.

After she was done washing her hands, she pulled on a pair of Emmett's really, really old Rugby sweatpants and a tank top. She met Emmett back out on the couch. He was wearing sweats that hung low on his waist and a muscle shirt. "Okay, spill." He said before Bella could even sit down.

She frowned down at her brother, before diving head first into the story.

* * *

Rosalie and Jasper had been in the limo for five minutes, just sitting by the school parking lot. Rosalie was waiting to find Edward, Jasper knew she was going to rip him a new one. "Come on, Rose. This isn't going to help. Don't fight him."

She turned around, shooting her absurdly beautiful gaze at him. She was a classic beauty, not like Alice, though they were both beautiful in their own ways. Rosalie was high cheekbones, blue eyes, blond hair, and long eyelashes beautiful. Alice was short black hair, deep blue eyes that you could fall into, petite waist perfect for holding, and tiny star tattoo on her ankle beautiful. It was almost safe beautiful versus dangerous beautiful. Rosalie against Alice. Alice won in his mind though he would never tell. She was the one. His other half, he was going to propose on the road trip to Seattle they were taking after school was out. He'd never been so nervous in his life.

"There he is." Rosalie shot out of the car, clearly on a mission. Jasper had only eyes for the tiny girl walking next to Edward, she came toward him.

"Jazz." Her lips came down softly on his, calling to him. La Tua Cantante, Jasper thought wryly. Thank You Italian Teacher.

* * *

Edward pulled his black leather jacket closer to his body as Rosalie drew nearer. "Alright, whats up? That was so unlike you." Rosalie was inches from him, her blond hair dancing in the wind... why couldn't he concentrate on anything other than Bella Swan? "Is there someone else? I know all the girl-." His finger on her lips stopped her. She sighed against his finger.

"There is someone else, alright?" He didn't want to give her the gory details, she needn't know he liked a girl that was anything but Elite. "Shes perfect for me. I've been waiting for an opportunity, and today just seemed.. _right." _He shrugged. Rosalie mentally beat him, the musical types.

"Alright. I accept that. Friends?" She stuck out her hand to shake.

He put his hands over hers, and pulled her hands to his lips. "Friends." He said against her hand, his lips were tantalizing. Stop it, Rosalie!  
She walked away from him.

* * *

Alice looked rumpled when she climbed into the limo. She held her heels in one hand, and her... Oh. Edward looked away. "Alright! I get it!" Alice put her thong in her bag and turned back to Edward. "I love him, you know." She said quietly.

Edward nodded, raising an eyebrow. "Jasper Hale?"

"Yes." She was defiant. "Hes so perfect, and strong, and... Oh! He does this thing with his tounge on my-."

"Stop!" Edward yelled, he broke into a fit of laughter. Happy to be spending some time with his sister for once. "I don't want to know!"

Alice scooted across the buttery leather towards Edward, she put her head on his shoulder. "Will you come home with me tonight? Come see mom. She misses you. Your room is still there even. Please, Edward Mason?" His middle name and the puppy eyes. He sighed.

"Yes, Alice Brandon." He kissed her spiky head and settled into the seat, content to not have to face his father until another day.

* * *

"So... thats what happened." Bella finished, she stuck her spoon into the huge pot of pasta and fished out a hot piece, then she threw the piece at Emmett.

"One minute." He said slowly. He got their plates from the table and brought them to Bella. "Here."

They ate quietly that night, each wrapped in their own thoughts.

Bella couldn't get Edward Cullen out of her head. He was so... perfect. Everything about him was perfect, and she knew that was what intrigued her. She was anything but perfect, so anything close to perfection was just... foreign. It was different in so many ways, but she wanted him.

Emmett sank into his own shallow thoughts for a few moments. Rosalie Hale... God, the girl was amazing. She'd never really been with Edward. She'd, kind of, been seeing Emmett on the side. They'd spoken a couple of times, he'd been to her house... He'd kind of fallen in love with her. Not that he would ever tell anyone, maybe now, they even had the chance to be together. He sighed and looked over at his sister, she deserved Edward Cullen. She was so good, so strong.

* * *

Edward sank to the couch across from their mom. "Edward!" She squealed like a small child before coming over to him and kissing his head. "How are you? Hows your father?"

Edward wanted to disappear from this room, for awhile he didn't say anything. "I'm good... Dad is drunk." He said quietly.

Elizabeth clapped her hands over her mouth. "Oh no."

Edward nodded. "Oh yes." He made sure to keep the old sweat shirt he was wearing pulled over his bruises, he flexed his wrist painfully. "Hes not so good, mom." His forearm protested when he lifted his form from the chair. "Night." He pressed a kiss to her forehead.

* * *

Emmett sank back into his bed and sighed happily. "Bella?" He called quietly.

She softly padded into his room. "Yeah?" Her eyes, though dark, were clearly wet from where Emmett laid. "Emmett?"

"Come lay with me." He said quietly. Bella was hesitant, but she came. Emmett pulled her into his arms and started pulling his hands through the dark brown locks. "Bella... I did something bad." Emmett told his own story, scared about abandoning Rosalie like his parents had abandoned him.

* * *

Rosalie sprawled on the bed with her feet in the air. "Jasper?" He turned from his spot on the couch on the deck she had that over looked the gardens. "Do you love her?"

Jasper nodded. His hands fished into his pocket, and he came up with a small black box.

"Oh..."


	2. Open The Door!

_

* * *

_

Edward's hand flew out to grasp anything behind him, in front of him, **anywhere. **His father's hand was tight and firm, strong around his neck. "Listen to me." He hissed, drunk of course. Edward could smell various beers and alcohols on his breath. "Don't you- t- tell..." his father took a breath, drawing a shaking deep breath. "that... damn woman, about any- th- thing." His words slurred together, again and again.

_Edward could feel his vision blurring on the edges. "Fine. Let..." The hand around his neck dropped, and he fell with an ungraceful thump on the floor. "me go." He breathed quietly. _

* * *

"Mr. Cullen." His teacher's gaze was dangerously observant. He cowered down in his seat, trying not to look scared, harmed. He felt dirty, scarred. "How is your paper coming?"

Edward looked down at his shaking hands, seriously doubting his ability to hold a pencil, let alone use a pencil adequately. "Could I go to the Nurse, please?" He said abruptly.

His teacher, Mrs. Jane, observed him for a moment longer, she fought an inner battle. What to do?Something was obviously wrong, but this was a Final. She eventually nodded, touching his forehead to check for a fever. He cringed away from her hand. "Mr. Cullen."

"Give Alice my homework." He said stiffly while walking quickly toward the door.

Alice's doe like eyes followed his form with apprehension. "Can I go talk to him?"

The teacher, not knowing what to say, didn't say anything.

Alice was up and out the door before her brother was even completely out of the hall.

* * *

"Stop, Edward!" Alice ran after her brother, eventually shedding her shoes (Jimmie Choos from Jasper, she almost swore when she stepped on a rock.) and sprinting after his running form. He was headed for his Volvo, the silver glinted strangely in the gray sky cover. "Stop!"

Edward got in and slammed the door in her pale face. "Open the damn door!" She yelled at him. Her tiny fists came into contact with the driver side window, fast and hard. "Open the fucking door!" Her mind was spinning in big circles, Edward hadn't gone home, had he? He was only like this, never this bad though, after he went home. What was wrong? She stopped hitting the door and slumped in defeat against the driver's side door. "Fine, Edward. You win, alright? I give up."

She put her hands on her hips, facing the door. "Something is wrong." Her voice was resolute and firm. She turned around, looking up at the sky, willing rain to soak her. She wanted the cold rain to clear her mind, she wanted Jasper to hold her. She settled for looking through the slightly tinted windows at her brother. He had huge bags under his eyes, and he was clutching the uniform's turtle neck, cashmere sweater to his neck. "Something is _so damn wrong_." Alice put her palms against the windows. "I want to know; and when you get over your frickin' ego, please, feel free to talk to me." She turned away from him. "I care about you, you know. Jasper, I love him, but you're my brother, Edward. So just tell me." Her eyes pleaded with him. "_Please." _

He shook his head.

"Don't talk to me until you have something to tell me." She hissed, running away as fat raindrops hit the ground.

* * *

"Jasper," Alice put her hands around his naked, soft, neck. "Something is wrong." The Porsche wasn't that comfortable, but the windows were tinted, and somehow, it didn't seem like Jasper's motor cycle would work for the things they wanted to do.

He noticed how sad she was when she wouldn't touch her food at lunch, but she claimed it was a 'stomach ache.' He had kept his mouth shut, but when she hadn't showered after gym, hadn't even participated in gym, the one class they had together, he had gone into the Girl's Locker Room. She was sitting on a bench, staring bemusedly at the lockers.

"Is he okay?" It was a stupid question, Jasper realized after he said it. Of course Edward wasn't all right, Alice wouldn't be so sad if he was all right. "That was a stupid question." Jasper got her to half smile. "What I meant was, is he..." Jasper didn't know what to ask. What did one ask their love when their love's sibling was sad? "hurt or something?"

Alice shook her head. "I don't think so... not physically at least."

"Hm..." He thoughtfully ran his hand through his blond hair. "Maybe hes just having an off day." Jasper offered lamely. It was a stupid thing to say, again, but this wasn't his thing. He knew her, but this seemed to be out of his league. "Hes just having a bad day, try to talk to him tonight. Maybe he just doesn't want someone to over hear at school."  
She looked skeptical to say the least. Jasper ran his hands over her hips, resting over his hips. "Alright, Jazz." She clutched his warm body to hers. "I just don't want to see him hurt."

"Hes a big boy."

Alice laughed.

"He can take care of himself. I Pinky Promise you." He smiled at the slightly childish thing they had always done. Alice and Jasper had been friends since before they could walk. It was one of the first things that had ever connected them, made them a couple. He still did it, just to remind her of the small things he loved about her.

She laced her pinky finger with his. "Love you, Jazz."

"Love you, Kitty." She slapped him chest playfully at the old nickname.

* * *

"I don't know what to do!" Emmett threw his hands in the air and sank into the seat next to Bella at the small, corner table in the cafeteria. "She won't talk to me, won't look at me." He pouted, glaring balefully over at the tall, blond object of his dreams. "What can I do?"

Bella shrugged, not willing to admit that she hadn't heard a word that Emmett had uttered.  
"Bella!" Emmett chided, he rapped his knuckle against the side of her head, upsetting the curls there. They spilled from her messily made bun in a water fall of brown and slightly caramel accents. It was really beautiful, even to Emmett, who was her brother. His hands ran through the water fall slowly, coaxing out small tangles and snarls.

She looked over at her brother, fascinated as he was with the silky hair. "Emmett..." She sighed, glancing at the floor of the cafeteria. "Get her flowers." Bella nodded, slightly. Yes, that was good advice.

Emmett was in over his head with this popular and beautiful girl. She was a beast, she wouldn't hesitate to hurt Emmett. Bella cared way too much about her brother to ever shoot down his dreams, that was stupid, she hated having her dreams touched by anyone, her parents had already crushed so many of her dreams. She looked at Emmett, she stood, giving his bristly hair a playful ruffle. "Go get her, tiger."

As Bella walked towards the plate disposal center, she could feel eyes on her back. People weren't used to seeing affection in this school, that must be why Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale were sitting apart from others. Their love and affection set them apart, after all this was New York, and while they were hardly young... Who's parents weren't divorced?

Bella sighed, slipping her plate onto the conveyor belt, she spotted the object of her careful surveillance of the cafeteria: Edward Cullen, looking sickly, and paler than usual, and scared out of his mind. She stared at him for a moment too long... his dark green eyes, ringed by dark circles caught hers.

He looked at her for a second longer than usually acceptable, her hair tumbled down in her back in a deep brown waterfall the same color of her eyes.

Bella started to walk away, it was wishful thinking on her part. He was rich and powerful, someone helpful and smart, brilliant and handsome, it seemed life had gifted him with more than normal people. He was smart and handsome, it hardly seemed fair. She exhaled sharply when she felt a cold hand grasp her wrist. "What the-?"

He was there. Standing there. About a foot behind her, his hand around her wrist in a feeble grip she could easily break. She didn't. "Edward?"  
He jerked his hand away from her skin, looking at her with carefully guarded eyes. "Please." The normal velvet of his voice was rough and seemed to be strained. "Don't tell anyone, I'm here. Please." He begged her quietly.

She looked at him. He seemed so small, so breakable next to his normal strong front. His turtle neck was pulled high and tight around his neck, the bruises under his eyes seemed to spell out to her that something wasn't right. She nodded. "Are you okay, Edward?"  
He looked at her for a moment. "Thanks." Then he walked away, fast and silently, he was gone. There, then gone. She shuddered. What was up with him?

Rosalie Hale walked into the kitchen next. She looked around, obviously missing the average looking girl. She walked over to the refrigerator that housed the drinks and put her head against the glass. She exhaled sharply, and when she hit the cold container with her hand, the hit rang like a shot. "Damn!" She exclaimed.

Bella walked away, afraid of intruding too private a moment.

* * *

"I will have your attention, please." Mr. Banner pressed his hands to his temples. "Today, I will have all of the partnerships, relocating to a new room. You will be there alone, and it will be ample time to rehearse and study. Finish your plans then proceed to these individual rooms assigned to you. I will have no complaints." He pointedly glared at a few groups. "Thank you." He clapped his hands, signaling that everyone had the okay to work...

Edward lurked outside the doorway, he didn't feel well, but letting Bella down would get him nothing. Emotionally _or _Academically. He sighed and hung his head, then he pulled out the fake pass he'd stolen from the Principal's office. The pass read one twenty, he walked into the room.

Three heads all rose at once, everyone else stayed working. Alice, her eyes narrowing into taunting slits, her hand that Jasper held clenching. Jasper, noticing how defeated the other Cullen looked. His whole disposition said "Help," but with what? And Bella. Her brown hair bouncing slightly with the movement, her eyes widening in a question. Edward's eyes sought out Bella's, he shook his head and mouth something to her. "Later." His lips read.

"Thank you for gracing us with your presence, Mr. Cullen." Bella chose that moment to sidle up, holding a completed poster board and a handful of perfectly typed notes.

"Edward and I are done, could we have our room?" She rushed to ask. Bella could sense Edward closing himself up, she could see the walls rise in his eyes. She didn't want that, so she wanted to get Edward out of this situation as quickly as possible. "Thanks."  
Mr. Banner's eyes were fleetingly on Bella. "Off you go." He said quickly.

* * *

"Are you okay?"

Edward shrugged, talking seemed to be so hard. He didn't know what to say, and besides, his throat was black and blue, and it hurt like hell. He grimaced around the mouthful of cold water he drank. God. What did he do to deserve this? Is there someone up in the Heavens that had him cut out for a bad person? Someone to be potentially eliminated? He didn't know. He didn't want to know.

Bella let that question hang in the uncomfortable silence between them.

* * *

"I still don't know, Emmett." Bella pulled her sweat pant clad pants to her chest, resting her head on her knees. Emmett was on the floor, nervously twisting a shirt in his huge grip, his jeans hung dangerously low on his hips. "What if she just wants to see us, so she can be mad at us? Or something just like what she used to do?" Bella didn't want to meet her mom, again, after all of the things she had done to them, it was a lost cause. She refused with every muscle in her being to meet her mom. Her dad, Charlie, was living in a little rainy town in Washington... Forks or something. He emailed them, and called them regularly, but their mom had pretty much removed herself from the family picture. There should have been a burn mark where her face was in all of the pictures, but instead it was their past, staring at them in childlike eyes with hair way too much like Bella's. She picked her head up off of her legs. "You can talk to her, Emmett, but please. Be careful. Be safe, whatever. I don't want you to get hurt, thats why I don't want to talk to her. I don't want you to get hurt."

Emmett's golden brown eyes were mad when he looked at Bella. "I don't want you to worry about me." He snarled at her. "What about you, Bells?" He was standing now, jabbing his finger at her accusingly. Emmett tried, so hard, to stop the torrent of words that were coming tumbling out of his mouth, but he couldn't. This was what he needed. With all of this stress, it was getting to him, he was cracking. Now. This was everything he'd wanted to say for as long as this whole shitty situation had been his to deal with. He couldn't stop, maybe somewhere in his body, he didn't want to stop. He let it out in a voice barely above a whisper, letting his voice gain speed and volume as it tumbled out. Tears, angry ones, leaked out of the corners of his eyes, he didn't care. Let himself cry. "I'm not going to get hurt, Bella. Is that you're excuse for everything?"

She sat on the couch, cowering in her seat. Emmett, what was wrong with him? She watched him with a rapt attention, this was it. She could feel it, the stress was finally getting to him. She hadn't seen Emmett cry in years. Whats more, she didn't know how to answer that question.

"I'm not a child, Bella. I'm not that same kid mom dumped on our Aunt's doorstep. I'm different, but I don't know about you. Why are you so afraid of me getting hurt? Are you worried that I'm going to blame you? Because I'm not. I couldn't, even if I wanted to. So, please, stop using that excuse. I'm not going to talk to mom, alright? I just wanted to know what you thought, don't flip on me." Then he walked away.

Bella fell to her side on the couch, switched on the flat screen, and cried until she couldn't see the shapes anymore.

* * *

Alice curled up against Jasper's side in his bed at his house. "How are you?" He asked quietly.

She made a non committal sound, a grunt low in his throat. "I don't know. God. Everything is so weird."

Jasper threw his sweater over his head, and slowly bent to unbutton her shirt, exposing the... "Where is your bra?"

Alice laughed, throwing her head back on a pillow and laughing like someone had suddenly dropped a comedian on her lap. "In... you- your... Car!" She huffed. Alice looked at him for a moment. "I love you." She was so abruptly serious, Jasper loved her.

Jasper knew. Right then and there, it was the right time. He looked into her dancing dark blue eyes. "Alice? I have a question."

Her eyes widened. "Yes, Jasper?" She breathed.

He got off of the bed, and awkwardly kneeled at the foot of the bed, pulling Alice into a cage of his arms. "I... God... Um..." He ran his hands through his feathery blond hair, already mussed from all the times he'd already made that gesture today. "Alice... you are beautiful, and amazing, and I love you so much," it was one of the most cutely awkward things he had ever done, Alice smiled so widely Jasper worried that her face would split. "Will you marry me?" He asked quietly.

The question hung in the air between them. All those years, eighteen years of knowing each other, and a love stronger than anything either had ever known.

She started nodding slowly. "Of course, I will." She said quietly.

His lips met hers in soft, promising kiss. Jasper was promising himself and all he had to offer her, all the bad and all the good. He loved her, all of her, every bit of her snowy pale skin. He wanted her. Alice was promising her heart to him. He was hers, she was his. End of story. The ring was a small pair of bands that twisted into an intricate Celtic knot, there were tiny sapphires embedded in the bands at equal intervals.

"Dance with me?" He asked quietly.

The song Sweet and Low, by Augustana was playing. Their song, they'd decided.

Jasper pulled Alice into his embrace, and they swayed. Half naked, and so in love, in the creamy moonlight.

* * *

"Mom?" Rosalie stomped through the house, in a mad dash to find their parents... or so they thought. She was actually checking to see that her parents had left the house for the night, tomorrow and the day after. Rosalie was having a masked party. Everyone who got the text could come, but her parents had to be gone for that to be possible. "Mom?" No answer.

She sighed, sinking into a chair in the living room. She flipped out her Sidekick and dialed her brother's number. Rosalie stood walking to the window and running her hands over the nice, smooth metal that covered the ledges. She sighed when he picked up.

"Busy Rose." He grunted, then he hung up.

That ass.

* * *

Edward sat in his room, running his hands over the cold wood chair of his desk. He trailed his hands over the smooth curves and subtle swells of wood. He loved this chair, it was where he had made the decision that this was not the life he wanted.

He ran back to the suitcase on his bed. Sliding that, and his backpack over his shoulders, he ran through the apartment. Apprehensive and afraid of running into his drunk father. No sign of him.

"Mom's house!" He yelled at the limo driver just as he was diving into the car.

He was leaving. He sighed, maybe he would sleep well tonight.

* * *

Bella finished with a nod to Edward. They had done well, after yesterday's awkwardness and today's gentle, almost whispering new friendship, Bella had worried that the little boat of their project was going to flip. She sighed, and walked to Edward as Mr. Banner and the class lightly clapped.

They got to go into the hall now for about five minutes. Mr. Banner called this 'debriefing,' which basically meant that you wrote your name on whatever your group used or failed.

"Well done!" Edward said enthusiastically. Although his turtle neck was still pulled up on his neck, he didn't have huge bags under his eyes and he didn't look pale. It was a nice change and he looked very attractive.

Looking at Bella made Edward feel... something so indescribable. It was amazing to see the way she glowed. He even felt better, the bruises on his neck had been iced, and Advil had been administered late at night when everyone else was sleeping. "Thanks." Bella bent over the table and began writing their names.

Edward came up behind her and gently picked the marker from her fingertips. "Let me." He said quietly, his eyes smoldered.

They stood uncomfortably for a moment, then Edward straightened. "Thank you." And he kissed Bella quickly on the cheek. He had no clue what had possessed him to do that, just that her cheek was soft and not coated in make up beneath his lips.

Bella put her fingers to where Edward had kissed her. "Your welcome." She said quietly.


	3. Rosalie, I Love You

_**I'm really overwhelmed by all of the reviews and attention my story has been getting. I want to thank EVERYONE who has so much as read this story. THANK YOU. THANKS. THANKS SO MUCH. Read on!**_

_**You have been invited: **_

_**Hale Mansion on Friday the 13th**_

_**for Masked Party. **_

_**No text, no entrance. **_

_**Please save this message to be presented at the door. **_

Rosalie pressed the send button on her phone with a flourish. The message was delayed for only moments, before it was forwarded to ten very important people. At least to her they were important. These people included: Jasper, Alice (his fiancée, she couldn't _not_ invite the girl.), Edward, and, last but not least, the one thing that had been lingering on her mind for days now, Emmett Cullen.

She sank into the deep black silk of her bed with a luscious sigh, and a languid, after sex, stretch. She would rather be pinned to a table than admit this to anyone, but she missed Emmett. Missed his muscles and rare smiles, missed the way he took charge, missed his face, missed his lips, missed his quiet I love yous. God, she wanted him. Knew him like a book.

Rosalie Hale had become emotionally attached faster than ever. Slept with him for three months, and now she loved him._ Great,_ she thought sarcastically.

* * *

Emmett walked into the flower shop. He immediately felt stares and women's eyes raking over his figure in long, secretive strokes. Emmett wasn't going to lie, he was good looking. Big and strong, a whopping six feet five inches, curly hair, and dark eyes. Rosalie had always claimed she loved his eyelashes, they were so long they brushed his cheeks when he blinked, when he was young it would make him laugh. Now though, he was a man, albeit a sexy man, on a mission.

He walked to the counter in long, graceful strides. Ah, the sacrifices to live in New York. "Can I get some help, please?" Emmett asked a small black haired girl behind the counter. She looked up at him from her blood red orchids. "Never mind." Emmett said quickly. He knew Rosalie, and he also knew those orchids were perfect. "How much?"

Alice Cullen pulled the orchids from behind her on the counter. "For these?"

Emmett nodded. "Yeah."

"Fifteen dollars."

Emmett threw the money on the counter as fast as he could, and grabbed the flowers without a second thought.

Alice spun back around, pushing the stool away from the cash register and punching in the secret code so the door opened to display the money. She deposited Emmett's random dollar bills in the right spots. A ten and a five, easy enough. Just then, her black Razor cell phone rang.

It was a text, plainly. It was also from Jazz. "Read this," it said. "You have been invited: the Hale Mansion on Friday the 13th for a Masked Party. No text; no entrance. Please save this message to be presented at the door."

Alice picked up her phone and forwarded it without thinking. Whatever.

She laid her hands on the table behind her and arched her back slightly. Remind Jasper to never dirty talk her into the Porsche again, she groaned internally. Ouch, she was going to need a Chiropractor.

* * *

Jasper burst into the Hale Mansion with an angry grunt. He'd had a shitty day. His back hurt, Alice was a little ticked about Edward still, and now half the school population wanted to know if they were invited to the party. Oh, and he hadn't even so much as kissed Alice all day. Hadn't told her he loved her. That irked him considerably.

"Whats up your ass?" Rosalie, the ever articulate. She was sitting in jeans at the table in the dining room, surrounded by plans and food menus and other things. Planning for the party, Jasper thought wryly.

He groaned, pushing his hands to rest on his temples. "Do you really want to know?"

Rosalie shook her head. "Call Alice." She stated simply, and it seemed so easy when she said it like that. He fished his cell out of his old back pack. Yes, that was exactly what he needed.

* * *

"Maybe." She said almost silently. Bella had her hands in her pocket, she was staring at her cell phone. The message was from Emmett, she had her phone to her ear now. "Emmett, are you sure this was meant for me?"

Emmett laughed. One of those carefree laughs that made Bella feel okay about all of the decisions she'd made. "Yeah, sis. Relax. We're going shopping when I get home."

Bella made a face. "I ha-."

"You hate shopping! I know."

* * *

Edward pulled his lips into a smile. Maybe this was just what he needed a chance to get away from his family and his father. He sank onto his new bed room furniture. "Mom?"

"Edward?" She arrived in the doorway with... Mr. Norton?

Edward sat up straighter, making his back ache, and his throat protest feebly. He smiled weakly, attempting to fake a sick facade. He wanted to make himself disappear, what was Mr. Norton doing here? This whole situation was making his head hurt. "I'm going to go for a walk." He abruptly made up his mind that a walk was what he needed. His fingers danced over the cell phone keys quickly as he texted a thanks back to Rosalie.

Then he was walking.

It was a beautiful day. The kind of day that made people do extra things and make extra excuses to get outside. It was rare sunny day in a bleak winter. Bella could see the snow melting, the slush was getting darker on the side of the road. She sighed, shoving her hands deep into her pockets. She was walking to meet Emmett at a mall downtown.

"Mind if I walk with you?" She didn't really need to turn around to recognize that voice, she would've known it anywhere. It wasn't high, but more a rich deep tone. The only resemblance she could find to it was velvet. Black velvet. It was Edward Cullen's voice.

Against her better judgment, Bella stopped and turned around. Sure enough, there he was. All six feet of him. Clad it a buttery leather jacket and an ivory turtle neck, dark wash jeans hugged his hips. Then his face. Green eyes, tousled bronze hair. _Edward. _"No, I don't mind." She said breathlessly.

He fell into step beside her, knowing her stride was smaller than his. Electricity flitted in the air between them. Edward stole little glances at her through the sheen of her smooth brown hair. It was soft, tiny caramel fibers ran through it, he'd never noticed that before, but it fascinated him. "Are those fake?" He gently reached out and tucked an escaping curl behind her ear.

She blushed. "What?"

Edward looked suddenly self conscious. He hugged the buttery leather closer to his body, feeling his muscles flex almost weakly under the fabric. He would need to start taking vitamins and sleeping, eating well and exercising again. That thought made him happy, he couldn't wait to get back to some semblance of normal. "The caramel in your hair." He said quietly to the ground.

Bella turned to look at him. Not many people noticed that, only Emmett so far. _And Edward_, the excited voice in her head shouted joyfully. "No!" Bella laughed at the irony of this situation. "I don't really like salons and all of that stuff. I'm sure Esme would love if I did, but..." She shrugged. "I hate having people's hands all over me."

Edward chuckled. He knew the feeling of hating human contact. "Oh." It was unarticulated and stupid sounding, but it was all he could think of. "Are you sure you aren't a girl from somewhere else?" He asked.

Bella nodded, understanding. Women and girls alike in New York loved the pampering and admiring attention they got in salons. They loved the chance to gossip and show off their new things. It was unlike someone her age especially to not like it. "I'm positive."

They walked on in companionable silence for a few more steps until Edward couldn't take the silence, he liked her voice. A lot. It was so smooth, lilting. He was engrossed in each word she said. "Where are you headed?"

She looked ahead at the building looming closer and closer with each step. "The mall," she grimaced. "to meet my brother, Emmett."

"You don't like the mall, either?" He was in love with this girl. She was perfect. So so perfect. He smiled down at her. Gently pushing her around a puddle, the only thing she did was blush and inhale sharply. "I think you belong in a different state."  
Bella smiled at him. "Thats not it, but yes. I hate the mall as well." She exhaled and looked up at him. "I have to find a dress for Rosalie's party." She looked to see if the name triggered any hard feelings on his face. It didn't appear so, but Edward was good at staying very neutral on such topics. "Emmett wants to help." She sighed. "I guess we're a lot closer than normal siblings in this city."

Edward couldn't disagree, but it was amazing to watch them interact together. The way they were so close. He envied her and Emmett. What he wouldn't give for a relationship that close with Alice. What would it be like with no secrets though? Edward would've had to tell everything. Everything, included his father, he was pretty sure. "You are, but I envy you." Edward said to the grass.

Bella shook her head. "No, we have no secrets. You shouldn't envy that." Bella looked at the ground, suddenly realizing the power she held. She could tell Edward right now, if she wanted to. She could tell Edward that his beautiful girlfriend had been sleeping with her penis brained brother. She sighed. "I've always wondered what it would be like to be a _real _New Yorker."

Edward laughed, free and happily. "Real? You mean cold and lonely?" He looked over at her and smiled when her eyes locked with his. "Its not much fun." He whispered. They were at a full spot now, people watching the two as they quietly had an intense conversation. "I don't think you could do it."

Bella had to look away. His eyes had the power to pull the universe out of orbit, goodness. She needed to get some oxygen to her brain. "I could so." She murmured.

Edward's hand was soft and so unsure under her chin. She was sure he could feel her heart freaking out in her chest, she blushed. How embarrassing. Her eyes were downcast, his eyes really looked at her for the first time.

She was so warm. Emotionally and physically, she just exuded this warmth. He wanted to feel her warmth, but touch wasn't his thing. After his father had started beating him and hurting him emotionally and physically, it had been hard to let anyone touch him, afraid as he was. He was afraid of so much lately, but his cool exterior had learned well to mask it. He sighed. "I think you are much too warm."

Bella shook her head in his hand. She was blushing so bright, make him stop! Her mind was trying frantically to make sense of why the smart, sexy, mysterious, Rosalie dating Edward Cullen was touching her. "I could be cold."

Edward took merely moments of thought, then he leaned forward.

His lips brushed, lighter than a moth's wings, against her lips. Bella wanted horribly to wrap her arms around his warm frame, Edward's hand stayed on her cheek. "You're too warm." He murmured against her lips. His lips brushed tantalizingly against hers. She could smell him. Something woody. And then he walked away.

* * *

Emmett stood by her locker. People stared, he smiled at them. Acting like it was any old day was his specialty. He'd been practicing. And then she was coming.

Her hips swayed and her jeans were so... Emmett had to close his eyes and grit his teeth from the oncoming arousal. God Almighty! He wanted her. Jasper walked behind him and playfully swatted his back. "Keep your tounge in your mouth, bud."

Emmett didn't even grimace at him.

Rosalie's heart was beating so fast. It was Friday, no uniforms. She was so turned on. God!

He could picture her. Naked, on a Hotel's bed, her clothing strewn. Then him. His mouth buried in her center. Stop, he commanded himself. He walked to meet her. "I miss you." He said simply, and he handed her a card. Then Emmett Cullen was gone.

* * *

Rosalie ran, rather like a small school girl worried about cooties, into the nearest bathroom. She locked all doors, and seated herself on the small bench.

It would be pointless to deny that she loved him now. It he could see her! She laughed. Her face was flushed, her eyes were bright. Her clothing was rumpled, she wanted to impress him today. They most frequently got together at Hotels on Friday afternoon, then they made love until Sunday night. "Okay." She murmured, then she opened the card.

_**Rosalie, **_

_**I've missed you so much that I dream about you. In my dreams, I always know exactly what you want, and how to please you. I feel good enough for you. I'm sorry about this big shitty mess, but Rosalie? I wonder if you think about me near as much as I think about you. Maybe I love you. Who knows? But I think I need you, like some drug addict needs a drug... you're exactly my type of heroin, or something corny like that. Rosalie, I love you. **_

_**Emmett **_

She sank onto the couch, and picked out her cell phone. 555-8789.

* * *

"Whats this all about?" Emmett asked quietly, even though he knew exactly what this was about. "What?" He pocketed his Blackberry.

"'I feel good enough for you?' I always know exactly what you want and how to please you?' 'I'm sorry about this big shitty mess?'" She stopped talking, tears welling in her eyes. She sank back onto the couch in the Hotel. "Are you serious?" Her voice was fragile. She was fragile. She unbuttoned her sweater and put her hair in a quick, messy pony tail. He shrugged out of his polo, and pulled the back pack off his shoulder.

He nodded. "Yes."

Rosalie stomped on the ground, then fell to the floor. Goodness, could she do this anymore like a New Yorker?Could she be any more heartbroken? Could she be any more dramatic? She started quietly, her voice building in strength and volume as she gained momentum and passion. "You've always known exactly how to please me. You walk into a room, and I'm pleased. I just love being around you. You're so happy and different and sweet." He blushed a light pink, and crossed his arms. "You always know what I want, because I always want you! I always want you. Never forget that." He had started to look at her differently, his eyes taking on some deep intensity. She wondered if this meant he loved her. "I'm sorry? Please, don't be. This isn't a mess, because Edward wasn't ever the one I wanted. He was a fill in for what I couldn't have." Rosalie looked at the ground. "And _please_, Emmett." She walked over to him, into his open arms. They were inviting and warm and as amazing as she remembered. "Too many people have let me down, don't say you love me unless you mean it."

* * *

Emmett gently grabbed her chin in his hand, his other hand sliding down her to examine the smooth skin and subtle curves he'd missed with a fierce longing. "I love you."

"I love you too." And they made love.

* * *

He ran his hands down her sides. Into the valley of her hips, down the smooth plateau of her read end. Her shapely thighs. Then his favorite part of her, her legs. He could imagine eating off of her legs. Her voice pulled him from her reverie. "Is it a sin to want what we can't have?" Her voice was high, but somehow so sexy to him. He was enthralled to merely watch her lips make words. "Jazz?"

He shook his head, and pulled her on top of him. Rosalie had been right the other night, all he'd needed to do was call Alice. There was something so inexplainable, something so happy about her. She played with the engagement ring around her finger. "No..." Jasper said slowly. His bass tone slid over Alice like water, she shuddered. Jasper, thinking she was cold, wrapped Alice's favorite, Jasper smelling, blanket around them. It was polar fleece and Alice found the homey fabric comforting. "It is a sin, to have what we can not want."

* * *

Rosalie was the most content she had ever been. Laying curled up, naked and spent, on Emmett's warm and evenly rising chest, was reassuring in a way that not even those trashy self help gurus could manage. "How many days since the last time I saw you?" Rosalie ran her finger over his kiss swollen lips, gently securing her lips to his for a quick, wanting kiss.

"About twenty." Emmett looked at the bed side table with a questioning brow. "So..." He said conversationally. The blanket over them was black. Her blond curls looked so much more beautiful on it. Emmett pulled his finger through her hair. Caressing her scalp at the same time. He coaxed out small tangles. "Blood red orchids?" He continued to brush her hair, thanking the same God that she did. He felt a tug on his fingers at the back of her head, he stopped and laughed quietly. Thats what they got, neither had stopped banging into the other for thoughts of hair. "I'm going to remember that for our wedding day." Emmett said confidently.

Rosalie smiled. "I'll have to remember to get a strong dress made... or at least some stronger buttons." She looked disdainfully over at the Oxford Emmett had desecrated.

"I wanted you." He stated simply enough. And it was simple.

It was such a simple, human desire. The need to feel close to someone was over powering to both of these two. Parents and others had always let them down, and now, they had each other. There were different desires wrapped in the desire for companionship, but they were so normal to both. They'd both lived these desires for month now. The desire for love, a purely human companion that made the imperfections they housed seem to be merely welcome, pleasurable perfections. The need for skin under his fingertips had haunted Emmett, he wanted one skin in particular. The need for a confident for her, she wanted someone who could listen but also offer advice. She was sick of therapists answering her questions as if they were easy. Maybe to the therapist, they were, but to her, they were hard and made her human.

"I love you." The three words had been said so many times today, they'd lost count.

But just to keep the score even, "I love you too."


	4. I Didn't Say Yes

_"Emmett!" Bella ran to her big brother and wrapped her hands around his huge torso. "Where were you?" Her voice is gentle with him. If she knows anything, or if she can trust her sources, then she knows exactly where hes been and what he was doing. "What were you doing?"  
Emmett smiled in this lazy way that Bella has come to attribute to sex. "Rosalie Hale." Emmett's eyes take on a certain level of softness, of love. "I gave her the flowers!"  
Bella has to breathe a sigh of relief, she really could not stand seeing Emmett look so sad and heartbroken. Its one thing for her to cope with her own feelings, but Emmett just shouldn't have to deal with all of the same misfortunes as her. "It worked, huh?" Bella tried to make her voice sound sure, she squeezes Emmett one more time then lets go. _

_"Yeah. It worked." Emmett bent down to Bella's ear, kissing her cheek. "I love her so much." And Bella can't doubt that because of the sincerity in his voice and the way his eyes are smoldering. _

* * *

_Rosalie walked into her rented Penthouse in a haze. She sinks onto the sofa, stretching her legs, and wincing when she hits a part that hurts or is tight. "Ah..." Rosalie runs her fingers through her soft blond hair, and runs into the bathroom. Jasper is at Alice's.  
The warm water is an unwelcome friend. It washes away the one thing that Rosalie has longed for for a long time. It washes away the smell of him on her. He smells like something... woody, almost. _

* * *

_"Alice Hale..." Jasper got a little sidetracked when she'd asked him to do the clasp on her bra. His hands danced awfully close to the little silk string the held her thong up. "Come on..." He sighed, running his lips under the silk of her bra, letting his tounge taste the skin on her shoulder blades. Alice shuddered. When did he stop making her react so... so... so, like this was her first time? Of course after Alice thought about it, she figured thats what love was. Love was every time, feeling like the first time. "I'm repressed!" He moaned like a child. _

_Alice turned around to face her moronic person she had found to be her soul mate. "Come on. Later." She chides. _

_Jasper reluctantly pulls on his black turtle neck, the fabric is thick and warm. Alice turns around and looks at her soon to be husband, what did she do to deserve him? He looks almost like a secret agent. Alice can't stop the little chuckle that passes her lips. _

_"What?" He removes her dress from a hanger and grabs his gray scarf from the arm of a chair. "Alice?" _

_"Nothing, Mr. Bond." She laughs as the lace cascades down over her snowy, sculpted skin. "Nothing. At. All." Her words are punctuated by little sighs and an impatient urge to feel Jasper's skin. _

_Jasper can't help but stare at all of her snowy skin that is clearly visible in the light. She pulls a black mask over her eyes, but he still knows the electric blue. "Mr. Bond?" _

_"Yes, Mrs. Hale?" He purrs. His black mask is the same as hers, but a little more masculine with not so many jewels.__"Do I look okay?" Bella spins around. The gold fabric that makes up the bodice flares in a way that Emmett finds elegant. Even if she wears ballet flats under that dress, she will look stunning. _

* * *

_Emmett's fingers prance over the black buttons on his shirt. He can think of only one thing. Rosalie, he wants her so bad. "You look beautiful." He whispers, his fingers grasp lightly at the delicate Venetian mask Bella will be wearing. "Here." Its a white mask. _

* * *

_Rosalie turns to the mirror. Her hair is pulled into a loose bun and her mask is black with pearls around the edge. Her fingers hunt along her neck to find the pearls, and she clasps the dress. _

_She looks beautiful in her opinion, but she knows only one opinion matters.__Edward looks at his neck in the mirror and at the sheen of hot water on his chest. He worked out today, started taking vitamins again, hes on a healthy diet again. He feels amazing. He pulls on the silk shirt, exposing his snowy neck for once. _

* * *

_On his way out the door, he grabs a red rose from a pot on the table. He knows who will receive it._

* * *

The rented Penthouse is beautiful. Big windows, and lighted by only candles. It is truly the only place in New York fit for a Masquerade. "Hello." Rosalie turned around very abruptly. She can feel her heart pick up speed. There may be about a hundred people already here, but this is the only one that matters.

She discreetly nods her head, and grabs his large hand in hers. Leading him into the bedroom that they will share tonight. "Rose."  
Emmett's hands are large and wrap all the way around her waist, she feels so safe with him. She takes off her mask, and looks up into a pair of large brown eyes. Her fingers are light as moth's wings as she takes off his mask. "I've missed you." And she has. It is a truth, one that Rosalie has refused to acknowledge for some time now. She rests her head against the silk of his shirt.

"You look..." Emmett, clearly exploring, runs his hands down Rosalie's sides searching for something, but then he remembers he hasn't given it to her yet. "Here."

Rosalie's face is clearly betraying her shock at his change in topic. "What, Emmett?" She doesn't mean for her voice to sound so cruel, but she can't help it! What has he got up his sleeve?

He puts his hand in his back pocket and Rosalie looks on with a smirk, most men keep their condoms in their back pockets. "Um..." He unclasps the lid of a black box. "Here."And Rosalie can't breathe. It is a beautiful tear drop diamond necklace. "Oh... Emmett." She breaths.

He smiles, proud of making her happy. After months of not even seeing her smile, this is the least he can do. He wants her to want him. And he wants her, so one half of that bargain is sealed. He briefly wonders how in love someone can be as he clasps the diamonds around her neck. "It was my grandma's... she wore it to a ball thing, like this." He gestures at the room around him. Emmett presses a kiss to Rosalie's neck.

She turns to look at him. Her voice is so small, so unsure. "How do I look?" This is new for her. This feeling. She feels insecure with Emmett, and she doesn't know why. His opinion means so much, why now? And then she remembers, love.

Emmett catches her bottom lip in a delicate kiss. "It brings out the gold in your eyes." He murmurs against her lips. Emmett grabs his mask off the table, and holds out his arm. "Mrs. Swan?"

Rosalie immediately recognizes his use of her married name, if she takes his, that is. She grabs her mask and secures it on, still dying to know what he thinks. "Mr. Swan?"

He pulls her toward the door, but stops just before, pressing a kiss to the skin under her ear. "You look exquisite." He whispers.

* * *

Jasper and Alice have captured the attention of anyone in the ball room... and they didn't mean to. Screw delicate, elegant, stuffy clothing, they want to grind on each other. So, in the far corner of the ballroom, there looks to be a perfectly sculpted, moving masterpiece.

Jasper's trench was deposited on a chair somewhere, and Alice's dress is hiked up to her waist. No one knows its this couple, they still have masks on.

Jasper's hands are everywhere, cradling her waist, clinging to her neck, holding fast to her hips. He wants her more than ever. Alice is just along for the ride. The puzzle piece like connection between them is apparent more than ever now. Who knew Jasper, tall and strong, could have such a small puzzle piece like partner. They grind and get stared at, just because others are jealous.

* * *

And then it stops. Bella turns around from staring out the window as the talking and other activities die down. The noise means nothing.

Edward is standing in the doorway, and everyone is sure they've never met this Edward. Alice has to smile. Jasper waves, earning a nod in his direction. Rosalie's lips fall open, Emmett covers them with his. They back into a bedroom. And Bella blushes, because she knows somewhere in her butterfly ridden stomach, that hes searching the room for her.

Edward knows its her, the gold in her hair is highlighted thanks to the magnificent dress that clings to her form. He walks to the champagne table and gets two flutes, then he walks over to Bella.

"This is for you. You look beautiful." The gossip that Edward is with his new girlfriend travels like wild fire. He hands her a flute and smiles down at her. She really is beautiful.

Bella smiles, accepting with a big blush. "Thanks." Bella can see his green eyes, smoldering under his mask. "Nice mask."

He smirks at her, knowing what shes thinking. "I knew it was you by the dress... and the gold in your hair." His hand twists around a ringlet that is loose, bouncing along the fragile skin at her neck. Edward absently scans the room, damn. There is no privacy. "Come with me?" He extends a newly muscular arm.

Bella is taken aback, Edward can see it in her face. There is a strange surge of panic in his mind, he wants her to trust him. He just wants to talk to her, he pulls her along outside. She has no choice, Edward almost has to smile at her willingness to leave the party.

The deck is small, private. He closes the doors behind them. The night is clear and a little chilly, but the usually invisible stars are visible and beautifully twinkling. He slips off his mask, placing it on the ledge.

His fingers are unsure as he slips off Bella's. Her eyes slid closed. "I never said yes." She whispers. He takes a moment to really look at her. High cheekbones, beautiful eyes, eyelashes that brush her cheeks when she has her eyes closed, lips that someone could kiss everyday and love so much, and her neck. Long and elegant, it fits her. He never realizes this, but his hands are still cradling Bella's face. She has soft skin too. Bella inhales shakily suddenly.

Edward chuckles. "I needed to talk to you in private." He looks ahead at the street, throwing the jacket off his shoulders and onto a chair. "Why won't you talk to me at school?"

Bella is taken aback. Again. She fidgets nervously with her hands, wringing the delicate skin, turning it red and irritated. She blushes. "I don't know... I didn't know you wanted me to talk to you." Her voice is quiet.

Edward knows something is wrong, its not really that hard to figure out, the way her eyes won't look at him is clue enough. He wants to know what is wrong, hes sorely tempted to dazzle her. His eyes turn to look at her, there is something. "Bella?" He allows his fingers to brush a ringlet back from her neck, there is electricity in the air. She shivers. Edward knows he could do this the easy way, keep himself from getting intimate with her. He could just say something else, right now. This is it. His mind is humming with information.

* * *

Jasper and Alice have started with the lips. Their lips are frantically following their hands. Jasper's are buried somewhere in the cleavage on Alice's dress, and Alice's are buried in the neck of Jasper's shirt. They both know if their parents ever found out, that they would be dead.

That doesn't stop either one.

* * *

"Will you go to dinner with me, right now?" Edward's eyes widen as the realization of what he said sinks in. He turns away, making sure to not let his shoulders tense. That would mean he was expecting a no.

Bella put her hand on his arm, and hes sure half of his ancestors felt the electricity from her arm. "Sure."

She turns away and starts walking down the stairs to the ground level garage across the street. Edward stands there for a second longer, just barely believing his ear. He takes off after Bella, just as she catches her foot on a cobblestone and-. "You should be more careful." He whispers in her ear.

She blushes. "I've always been clumsy."

When Bella is safely out of earshot and vision from the party, she stops very abruptly. "Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Can you unzip this for me?" Bella is struggling with the zipper along the back of her dress. Her hand is contorted in a weird shape, and her wrist is starting to protest. "Thanks."

She shimmies out of her dress to reveal a blue shirt tank top and some jeans, she looks so comfortable, Edward wishes he could have had that idea. He has to chuckle.

Her eyes are all innocence when she turns around. "What?"

* * *

Emmett glances at the clock on the wall. "Almost midnight." He murmurs into Rosalie's ear.

She shivers, his voice sending goosebumps cascading along her body. "Yeah, it is."

Emmett gently unzips her dress the tiniest bit, hes looking for her bra. When it finds it, he unclasps it. Where they are, its dark except for the glow of candles and a few other couples no where near Emmett and Rose. He lets his lips settle onto her back, he is so gentle. "Where do you see yourself at midnight?"

Rosalie arches back into his lips, more, more. "Under you."

"Hm..." Now his nose is exploring the contours along the back of her neck. "I like that idea."

Rosalie sighs, resigning herself to this for the rest of her life. She internally chuckles, right. This is more like a paid vacation then a place of suffering. She runs her hands over the chocolate colored bristle that lines Emmett's head. "So do I." Why is her voice suddenly so breathy?

* * *

Jasper has Alice on the bathroom counter, and he knows the line is getting longer. "Alice..."

Alice arches, pulling him deeper into her. Crushing more skin against his. They crave this skin on skin contact like a drug, and all they want is more. More skin. More heat. More friction. More love. More Jasper. More Alice. More them. More moans. More of her. More of him. More of them.

Jasper thrusts her against the wall, watching her face like she might hold the cure for cancer. He just wants to make sure shes not in pain.

"Jasper!" Alice is calling his name, and riding out an orgasm that has been coming all night. She doesn't really know what way is up, just that Jasper seems to have settled her universe into a small orbit.

"God.. Alice..." Jasper grunts, his blond hair matted to his forehead in streaks. "Oh..." He breaths. And hes gone.

* * *

Emmett has Rosalie under him on the bed, squirming and attempting to touch him, though she knows his hands are way stronger than her. "How do you feel about foreplay?" Emmett asks her quietly, and he really wants to know.

Rosalie looks at him, daring him to defy her. "Its over rated."

"Good." And in a moment they are connected. Rosalie arches off the bed, pulling Emmett's skin to her. She needs him. Emmett obliges, lowering all of his weight onto her. She still can't get enough.

* * *

"This is insane!" Someone is banging on the bathroom door and cursing the selfish dick inside who seems to either be barfing or screaming in ecstasy. Mike puts his hands on the wall and curses the fact that he needs to face the obvious. The person in the bathroom is _obviously_ getting some good booty,

And Jasper is.

* * *

"You know," Rosalie lays on top of Emmett, spent and deliciously tired. "you've never really made love, until you've made love in a shower."

Emmett perks up, he can sense the challenge. And everyone knows Emmett likes a good challenge. "Really?"

"Mm." Rosalie nods in agreement with her statement. She knows that Emmett is contemplating using the only other bathroom in the whole Penthouse, but who would know in the first place?

He kisses the spot on Rosalie's spine right about the swell of her bottom, and lays her on the bed. Emmett stands at the foot of the bed and pulls and arches, cracking his joints. Then he walks into the bathroom and turns the water to a temperature that will scald both of them.

"Come on sexy." Emmett purrs, his finger is crooked in that 'come hither' gesture that Rosalie wants to laugh at.

He steps into the shower, and gently coaxes Rosalie to stand on the bench in the back of the huge shower. Once shes situated, he kisses her.

Emmett's lips are gentle and full over Rosalie's. Her hands love the way his neck seems to dip and the valley at his waist. She loves his collarbone, and the muscles that line his chest. His hands love the valleys at her hips, they love the dip of her spine. They love her neck, but most of all, they love her hair. His hands are tangled in her long, soft blond hair.

Emmett lifts Rosalie in a swift motion to wrap her legs around his hips. She doesn't move her lips but to settle them on his neck, he moves his lips down her neck, onto her chest. "Ready?" He breaths. His only confession would be that she was right.

She nods, and they are connected again.

Emmett arches pushing her into the wall, and Rosalie rocks throwing him away again. The movement seems to describe their whole relationship. Emmett coming, always being there. And Rosalie's pushing him away for fear of getting too close. It fits so well to them that they ride out their orgasms without ever moving from their spot.

Emmett decides that Rosalie is right, this is amazing. He only will admit this after watching the water, quietly cascade down the valley's and curves of Rosalie's body. He knows only one thing in the moment when his orgasm rocks him, her.

Rosalie knows this is different, just by the way he holds her. So tightly she has not a hope of getting away, shes so safe, so happy. She climaxes with Emmett.

"You... are..." Emmett takes a breath, grabbing her chin to force Rosalie's eyes to meet his. Blue and deep brown connect. "so_ beautiful._"

* * *

Bella is standing awkwardly before her door, waiting for Edward to say goodbye. He seems to be fighting some inner battle, but after dinner, that can be expected.

The date went so well. They are so alike, so attuned to each other. They can finish each other's sentences, and Edward seems to know just what to say. They both even admitted that they had feelings for one another.

"Will you go out with me?" Edward's words are fast and muddled. His eyes are dark and dangerous under the cover of stars.

Bella nods. "Yeah, I will." She knows this will be different.

Edward grabs her hand, gently turning it over and pressing a kiss to her palm, Bella shudders. "You looked so beautiful tonight... every day."

Bella blushes. "Really?"  
"Yes. All the time." His eyes are looking at her like shes an exquisite piece of art, it makes her feel like shes under a magnifying glass. Edward looks at her, tentatively wrapping his arms around Bella's waist.

She laughs a little breathlessly. "Is this our real first kiss?"

His lips are covering hers before he can answer. Her hands come up around his neck, brushing through the fine bronze hair that adorns his head. His lips are so soft, so warm, so plaint. She knows in that moment that she really, really cares for him. Her hands tighten.

Edward has to fight against so many feelings telling him that Bella could hurt him, he knows she won't, couldn't. Its a weird thing really. Her lips are soft, are full, and he knows that Bella is right for him.He knows in that moment he will have to tell her. Maybe even show her the bruises on his neck.


	5. I'm Pregnant Not Broken

_**Hey everyone... Well, I have to offer my sincerest thanks for EVERYTHING. I have had so many favorites and favorites authors and story alert subscriptions that I think its AWESOME! I'm so excited to tell you that this story will be about fifteen chapters. I... kinda want to get to forty reviews before I post the next chapter... Please? (With Jasper on top?) **_

* * *

_Adrenaline had a funny way of kicking in when it was too late. For Edward, too late came when he was backed into a corner, and his dad's fist was colliding with any skin he could reach and actively bruise. Edward winced when his dad's fist hit his head. "Help." He said quietly, but no one would hear. _

_He knew this was his punishment for leaving. He was stronger now, it was worth it in the end, but was it worth telling Bella?__**One Month Later. **_

* * *

"You have no idea whats wrong with me." Edward's voice was low and uneven, he needed to get his emotions in check. He watched as Bella's face pulled into an already familiar expression of impatience.

"Then why don't you tell me." Edward stood at Bella's door to her Penthouse, nursing more cuts and bruises than he cared to count. They hurt, and they protested when he did the smallest things, and he wanted, so horribly to tell the girl he was in love with why, but that would put her in a world of trouble.

Edward thought back on the last month... Yes, he'd moved out. Yes, his life was more in check than it had ever been, but was it worth it? His dad hadn't been very happy to lose his punching bag, so when Edward went back, if his dad was home, usually a fist awaited him. He'd been a good student, and maintained good grades. Alice was harping on him to help with the wedding plans, and Emmett, this was Bella's problem, wanted Rosalie to move in. All of the problems surrounding his already troubled existence seemed to be taking their toll. Edward exhaled and leaned his frame against the door frame. "I won't put you in that danger."

Bella's mouth fell open. "Danger?" She said skeptically.

Edward sighed, she would never understand. "Yes, Bella. Danger. "

Bella looked away from him. "Why can't you tell me?" Her brown hair was longer now, the caramel was still beautiful. "You look so..." Bella seemed to search her huge vocabulary for the right word. "broken. Look at yourself! You have bruises everywhere, Edward. And I can't give you any other reason to tell me but that I.." Bella's cheeks flushed a pretty red color, and Edward straightened, sensing what she was going to say. "I love you, and I don't want to see you hurt." She turned around to face him, her expression was almost pained.

Edward strode across the room, pulling her into his bruised arms. He didn't care. She'd finally said it. The words seemed to have hung over their heads for the whole month now, but Bella had finally said it. "I love you too."

* * *

Rosalie winced at the acerbic flavor in the back of her mouth. She was spent. It was nine o' clock in the morning, and for the third week in a row, she'd emptied her stomach before she'd ever eaten anything. Emmett walked in from her bedroom, wearing his sweats, and carrying a glass of cold water. He sat on the rug next to her, and pulled her into his embrace. "Hey baby."

"Ugh..." Rosalie winced when he hit her breast on accident. "Don't _do_ that, Emmett."

He looked at her with wide brown eyes. "Did I hurt you?" His hands flitted around her form, seeming to decided not touching her was the best policy. He settled his hands at his sides, looking so helpless.

Rosalie couldn't take it anymore. Tears leaked from the corners of her eyes in big, salty drops. She grabbed Emmett's arms and wrapped them back around her, needing the warmth. Since when was she cold? She pulled her knees to her chest, careful not to hit her chest or stomach. "Em- mett." She hiccuped his name.

He looked panicked now. Something was wrong and he could sense it. "Sh... Rosalie... its okay." His hands circled her waist gently, careful of her new found frailty. "I love you."

She pulled her head up, putting a kiss on his lips. "Ew!" Emmett shrieked in mock disgust. "Barf breath!"

Rosalie knew it was his way of lightening the mood, she smiled. Playfully letting her fist fall on his bicep. "Don't make fun of me. I'm crippled." Rosalie said matter-of-factly.

Emmett looked at her for a long moment. "I'm calling the doctor."

* * *

"I..." Jasper looked on as Alice emerged from the dressing room wearing a skimpy black number. "You're going to wear _that_ under you wedding dress?"

Alice nodded, her blue eyes wide in a fake innocence that Jasper knew well. "Yes..."

"Kitty... I pinky promise you I will be tortured." He stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his head in her neck, licking his way up. "Can I be tortured some more?" He breathed. "_Please_."

Alice reached behind her, sliding her hands into the front pockets of his form fitting black jeans. "Yes, you may."

They emerged from the dressing room twenty minutes later. Jasper was pulling on his white sweater, and Alice was perfecting her lip gloss. Jasper looked at his exposed chest in the mirror, praying his new hickey was covered. Alice pulled up her shirt to look at her snowy spine, praying that her new bruise was covered, Jasper had ran her into the little side table.

"Ah!" Alice turned around, wincing when she saw that Jasper was staring. "Stop that! We have to go eat something... and if you keep staring at me like that... We will not get anywhere." She vowed. Jasper cackled, pushing her back into the dressing room...

* * *

Rosalie pouted and returned to the room in a tacky smock that was mandatory for the doctor's office. She turned to Emmett as soon as she was in the room, noticing how his eyes lingered on her exposed spine and curvaceous hips. "Don't. Even. Think. About. It." She hissed.

Emmett shrunk back in his chair, covering his face with the newest Time. Rosalie sighed, she knew he was staring over the top of the magazine.

"Hello, Ms... Hale." The doctor said quietly. "I'll be your doctor. My name is Carlisle."

* * *

"Congratulations!" He gently put his hand on Rosalie's shoulder. "You are definitely pregnant."

Emmett's magazine fell out of his hands. "What?" He asked quietly.

Rosalie stopped pulling on her Juicy Couture sweatshirt. "Huh?"

Carlisle looked at the chart. "You have all the symptoms. Morning sickness. Tenderness in your chest. You missed you-."

"Alright!" Emmett stood up. "So, you mean she," he jabbed his finger at Rosalie. "is pregnant. As in I,'" he jabbed his finger into his chest. "will be a father?"

Carlisle nodded. "Yes." He said calmly.

"Thank you." Rosalie said. They walked out of the office.

* * *

**_I am inserting a contest right here: BABY NAMING! If you have any good names for the baby, just submit them and I will post the winner name when she has the baby... _**

* * *

"How did this happen?" Emmett was sitting on the couch in Rosalie's family Penthouse.

"Well, _Emmett_," Rosalie hissed at him. "I think we both know very well how this happened."

Emmett shook his head. "I always wore... a condom."

Rosalie shook her head. "Obviously not."

"No! I did though." Emmett put his head in his hands. "There are always other options!" He stood up and started pacing, throwing his sweatshirt off and running his hands over the chocolate colored bristle on his head. "We can use adoption-."

Rosalie stood up, that wasn't happening. She already felt a certain love for the baby, and she could see that Emmett did too. The answer was obvious to her: they were parents now. They were young, but they could do this. They had brains, they had money, they had love, they had each other. It was obvious to her. "No way."

"But-."

She cut him off. "You don't want our baby?" Rosalie sank to the ground, covering the tears that were spilling from her eyes. Blue eyes met brown ones. "You don't want this baby." She stated through her tears.

Emmett shook his head. "I... Do you want this baby?" His eyes were so intense. Rosalie couldn't look away, she could barely talk. She nodded. "So do I."

"Then why did you-?" Rosalie gestured to the air, hoping that he could make sense of what she was attempting to say. "Say that stuff about adoption."

"Because I don't want you to do something you don't want to." Emmett walked to Rosalie, lifting her easily off the ground and cradling her in his arms as he sank to the couch.

"When you picture our feature... do we have kids?" Rosalie asked quietly.

Emmett nodded, a huge grin splitting his face. "Yes. We have a little boy, with blond hair and blue eyes... and we have a little girl, her eyes are blue too, like yours. She has curly blond hair."

Rosalie nodded. "I want to have this baby." She said quietly.

Emmett pressed his lips to hers. "Alright. Who needs to know first?"

* * *

Edward held Bella close to his chest. "Bella?"

"Mm?" She buried her head in his chest, inhaling the familiar scent of him. "I love you." She murmured. It was almost like a game now, but there was something so much more serious about it. After waiting for the entire month to say it, I love you, it seemed that both had to say it at every available chance now. It was Saturday, afternoon and the sun was blazing a warm trail down the City's skyline.

"I love you, too." He left it at that, there was really nothing else to say for the moment. He would tell her about his other life in a little while, give him a chance to adjust to the new proximity she shared with him. But there was something telling him that she couldn't ever really love him until she knew about him. He sat up abruptly, upsetting Bella's place on his chest. His fingers shook when he unbuttoned his shirt.

Bella gasped as his pale skin was revealed. There were bruises everywhere. Down on his abs, up on his throat. _Everywhere._ "What happened?" Bella whispered.

Edward eased himself back onto the bed and pulled her to put her warm form over his. "Promise me you won't freak out." He braced himself. He could take whatever else happened, if she left him, if he needed to leave her for a time, but he could not except that she would think that this somehow changed him for the worse. "Promise me." His eyes were unrelenting as they stared at her.

She looked down at his chest, then up at his face. "I promise." She whispered. Bella looked at him for a moment. "Give me one minute."

Bella ran into the bathroom and got a washcloth, a soft washcloth. Then she went into the kitchen, hurriedly filling a bowl with cold water. She was back with Edward very quickly. "Okay, I'm ready." She dipped the washcloth into the cold water, and wiped his chest in an easy stroke. She made sure to touch all out his bruises with the cold water, it worked wonders. He sighed, resting his hand on hers as she moved the wash cloth over his bruises.

"My parents got divorced a long time ago... because my dad was always mad... he didn't know how to be anything but mad. He was mad when Alice and I did something well, mad when we didn't. It started as small hits.. just a little reprimand, he would call it... but it turned into something I wish I never let him finish. I left him and that made him more, and more, angry." Bella's eyes were wide as she pointedly ignored Edward's eyes. "Bella..."  
She dipped the washcloth mechanically back into the water.

"My father is abusive." He whispered.

Bella dropped the washcloth.

* * *

"I think we need to get Jasper and Bella here... _now._" Emmett prompted in a low voice. Rosalie was laying next to him on the couch, absently stroking her hands over her stomach. It was an interesting gesture in Emmett's opinion. It was that of a mother, yes, but he'd never noticed it before... there was something very possessive about the way she stroked her stomach... it was as if she was offering comfort to their unborn child... It was beautiful. He stopped trying to coax her for a minute, watching her, watching her hand.

Rosalie looked up, raising her hand. She set it, slowly, very deliberately, on Emmett's neck. She let her fingertips just graze over the tendons and muscles that made Emmett's neck.. _his. _Her touch was as light as a gossamer wing... beautiful as a butterfly. "Alright." She relented in a whisper.

Emmett groaned, grabbing her hand off of his neck, cradling it in his. "Don't." He pleaded. "I'm only human!" He moaned, and grabbed her face, planting a sweet kiss on her cheek. "And I usually make love to you after that..." Emmett's face contorted, but Rosalie's broke into a smile... She ran her hand down his chest, noticing the muscle spasms as he seemed to rock with her hand.

_"I'm pregnant. Not broken." _She murmured.

Emmett let some uncertainty leak into his vision. "Are you sure?"

Rosalie nodded. "You know..." She trailed off suggestively, looking at Emmett's.. um... little problem. "Does Princess Sophia want to come and play?" She cooed at the bulge in his pants.

Emmett grabbed her hand, putting it back on his neck. "Hm?" He thought he knew pretty well what she was going to say, it had to be something to do with another amazing little challenge thing, and Emmett likes challenges.

_"_You've never really made love..." Emmett's lips pulled into a large smile. Rosalie kissed him with a little more passion than he had kissed her. "if you haven't made love on the kitchen table..."

* * *

Alice rolled over onto Jasper's chest. "Jazz?"

He made this sound that sounds a lot like purring. It was a growl set deep in his chest, it made his whole figure vibrate with little waves of pleasure. It was a definite turn on that Alice had discovered when they were in Ninth Grade... "Kitty." His bass voice had more of a gentler lilt than normal. It made him seem so... _soft._

Alice ran her hands up to cup his smooth, pale cheeks in her hands. "What do you love about me?"

Jasper was slightly taken aback by her question. He knew the answer, but he never thought he would have to share how he thought it was sexy when she wore leather. He sighed, did she really doubt him now? "Why?" He asked, his eyes sparkled with a real, deep curiosity.

* * *

_"Who are you?" Little Alice flipped her black hair behind her ear, ignoring the weird stares she got from talking to the new boy. He was a Hale, so he was related to Rosalie. He wasn't dressed like a Hale though. He wore nothing with any designer logos plastered on it... he seemed nice enough, just a little shy. Blue jeans and a black polo, he was also wearing a chair around his pale throat. He was almost as pale as she. "I'm Alice." She offered. _

_That was the second he realized she was important. Alice, he liked that name. It tasted sweet on his tounge when he murmured it to himself. "Alice... I'm Jasper." He extended a hand. _

_Alice went to shake it, but noticed something. They fit. Almost like puzzle pieces, something strange, new, mysterious, enthralling. She decided right then this boy would be different than all the rest. She ripped her hand from his, just like she'd been burned. "Um..." The silence was awkward. Between them, and because the cafeteria had fallen silent. "Our hands..." _

_"You noticed too?" He marveled. She was so beautiful. Deep blue eyes, cool light pearls in her ears, and a deep purple scoop neck that clung to her petite form. "Here." He put his hand up, palm out, inviting her to put her hand against his. _

_She did, and a certain electricity pulsed the air between them. "Kitty!" Someone yelled. _

_That was the last time someone called her Kitty. It was, from then on, Jasper's nick name. _

_"See you later..." He got up, and held out his hand. "Kitty." He kissed her cheek. _

_The gossip traveled fast._

* * *

Alice shrugged. "I don't know." She put her head on his chest. "I've always wondered if you love me for the same reasons that I love you."

Jasper relented, sitting up, and pulling her into his black sweater clad arms, he started whispering. "I love you because even on that first day, you're name was... always so sweet when I said it. I love you, because you're hand is the perfect fit. I love you, because you care so much. I love you, because of the little heart that I drew on your waist. I love you because, I gave you my virginity at fifteen and haven't ever given to anyone else. Haven't slept with anyone else. I love you, because you are my Kitty. My little, adorable, lovable, sometimes a little nimble thing, Kitty. I love you, because you are my soul mate." Jasper smiled down at her. "And who am I, a mere mortal, to mess with the cosmic?"

* * *

Bella wouldn't look at him. "Why didn't you say something?"

"Because, it wasn't ever this bad... I thought I had it under control." Edward wrapped his arms around her fragile waist. "Please... what are you thinking?"

"I thinking you should have said something." Bella's tears were warm when they hit his chest. "I thinking you should have-."

He kissed her on the lips, shutting her up. Whatever. It didn't matter now, she knew.

Edward laid her flat on her back and proceeded to lose his virginity to the girl he loves.

* * *

_"Why do you follow me?" Alice was mad. Jasper had shown up, last night, and asked her out to dinner, but she'd been with her girl friends, and had promised not to let Jasper come. She loved him, so she didn't even get mad at him... at the time, but now. He just seemed to never leave her alone, but she didn't want that, and her feelings confused her. _

_Jasper's eyes were hard in a way that Alice knew to mean he had his walls up. "Did it ever occur to you, that I love you, Alice? After all of this shit, and all of the boyfriends, and all of the friggin' jealousy on my part, that, Kitty, I love you?" _

_Alice marched across the room with her hand raised, but instead she jumped into his arms and kissed him. It was their first kiss ever. His hands were on her waist, running up her spine, gently caressing her neck. Her hands twisted into the soft blond hair she'd ruffled a million times. "I love you too, Jazz." _

_They made love.__Jasper reached across Alice for the purple permanent marker she had on her desk. "I love you, Kitty." He murmured. _

* * *

_Jasper pressed the marker into the fragile skin of one of the dimples on her waist, applying enough pressure to draw a one inch heart in purple marker. "I love you, Jazz."__"_Is it weird that I can never look at this table the same way now?" Emmett asked quietly. He and Rosalie were sitting on the same chair at the kitchen table. Emmett had just had his virginity handed to him on a plate. Not really, but that was mind blowing sex.

* * *

Rosalie shook her head, eyes wide. "Not at all, I share the sentiment." She replied stiffly.

"How are we going to eat with you parents now?" Emmett moaned, they were telling her parents tonight.

Rosalie sighed, and gritted her teeth. "We are not going to look at each other, and you will not give me that I-see-you-naked-in-my-mind stare." Rosalie ordered.

Emmett stared at her with smoldering eyes. She clipped him on the back of the head. "Thats the one?"

"Yes."


	6. Our Baby Can HEAR That!

_"Liz!" She sat on a chair in the living room, nursing a cup of tea. "You bitch. How the hell could you take my children from me? This is all your fault!" He was roaring at her. Roaring and mean, and she was cowering in her seat. _

_"How could I? How could you? TO EDWARD?" Liz put down her mug and started to walk out of the room. _

_The shot was like a bomb in the near silence. _

* * *

_**One Day Later**_

"I... I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Kitty, and..." Jasper ran his hand, for the thousandth time, through his already mussed blond hair. He was a little frustrated. Sure, this whole writing your own vows thing was supposed to be easy, but there was nothing easy about it. He couldn't tell her in words how much he loved her, it was impossible. If she wanted the moon, then alright, it was hers. If she wanted him to leave, he would. This was Alice. She was his Kitty. Ever since they were fifteen and gave each other the one thing neither could take back, he had known. This was the girl, she was right for him, and there was no way to use words to sum that up to her. It was... special.

* * *

_"Don't touch me." Alice hissed. She was cuddled in the corner, holding her knees to her chest, making herself death glare at the boy she'd given her virginity to. She tore of the little necklace he'd given her for her birthday, it meant everything to her. "Don't come over here." It was a tiny heart with a lock in the middle, on an older chain, and Alice loved it. There were no diamonds, there was no real monetary value to the necklace, but it had been Jasper's. She loved him. _

_"Alice." He tried, but Alice threw something at him before he could finish his thought. The necklace hit him square in the chest. Not figuratively, but literally too. "Alice.. I love you. You mean everything to me." _

_"No... You don't love me. Why did you kiss her?" Alice screamed at him. Her hands were balled into fists, and she advanced on Jasper, pounding his chest with her fists. "I gave you my virginity, and you kissed a slut!" She pounded his chest, her anger was seemingly hard to express in any other way. "I love you! And... and..." Her fight was worn down, and she didn't object when Jasper put his hands on either side of her face. He pulled her into a sweet, long, repenting kiss. He didn't want to tell Alice that the girl had been his sister, and that he wasn't kissing her, merely putting her bag back on her shoulder and dropping an affectionate kiss on her cheek, he just didn't have the heart. _

_Later that night, when Alice was asleep, Jasper wrote her a note, but he never did give it to her. It read: __**Alice, you must know that I never meant to hurt you.. see, I love you, and that means something to me, I don't say I love you to just anyone, they have to be special... and Kitty? I think you are the most... beautiful, wholesome, loving, amazing girl I will ever meet... Kitty, I love you. **_

_And he'd capped his pen. He'd never seen that necklace again..._The fact that his mirror wouldn't speak back to him, irritated him more than it should. He put his hands on either side of his desk, and sunk rather unceremoniously to the cold, wooden chair. Jasper put his head on the desk... he was thinking about something really important for some reason...

* * *

And he immediately knew where that necklace was.

* * *

After about two hours of searching, one shirt thrown off, two minutes of mindless mumbling about how much he missed her, one beer, and one massive headache, Jasper was in the back of his closet.

He sighed, this was the tabooed collection of his clothing. Call him obsessive, call him a freak, call him superstitious, whatever, but he'd never worn these clothes after something bad had happened in them. There was the shirt he was wearing when he broke his arm, the pants he was wearing when he first met Edward, the pants he was first wearing when a girl gave him a swift kick to the Family Jewels. He sighed, reaching around back for the buttery fabric that signaled his chocolate brown leather jacket. His fingers wrapped around the sleeve and tugged. Jasper, unable to think straight, reached into the front breast pocket...

* * *

Emmett was careful with her, he was careful when his arms wrapped around her. He was careful to make sure she wasn't in pain, then he pushed forward.

Rosalie arched up, grabbing at his shoulders and immediately demanding that they go faster. Her nails left angry half moon marks on his shoulders, he knew she liked to mark him as hers. He didn't mind.

Emmett put his hands on either side of her shoulders and pushed up, leaving minimal weight on Rosalie. She, always a fighter, pulled him down harder than he was comfortable with. He grabbed her hands, holding them in his, "Careful." He panted, this was becoming somewhat of a mantra. Rosalie's lips fell open in a whoosh.

"What?"

"Careful." Emmett chided.

Rosalie scoffed, pushing herself up very abruptly over Emmett's now large problem. "Rose..." His moan was breathy. She enjoyed having this power over him, he enjoyed watching her, it was so damn sexy.

* * *

Edward's fingers flowed wonderfully over the ivory and black, it was a home to him, and he was ecstatic to learn that his aunt got him a piano.

It was a lullaby to Bella. He knew she still wasn't thrilled that he hadn't told her, but after a little chiding, Edward felt she at least understood why he couldn't tell her. She understood how she was supposed to be quiet about this whole thing, how dangerous it was to the both of them. He let the dulcet sounding song drift through the house, easing into a slower section and practically caressing the keys.

"I didn't know you played."

* * *

"_Because you're standing still_!" Alice threw her hands in the air and swayed her hips to one of her favorite songs. It reminded her of Jazz, she loved all things that reminded her of Jazz.

Someone's hands clamped solidly around her hips. She breathed in sharply when she felt him pull her flush against him. "I _missed_ this..." She could feel his breath trill on her hair as he laughed.

"Jazz!" She squealed, she had resigned herself to not seeing him today. And she was so happy to see him. Alice threw her small arms around his neck, and swung her legs to rest on his hips, wrapping herself around him.

Jasper was shocked for one minute, then he pushed her against the wall in her room. Grinding against her, watching with satisfaction as she threw her head back. "Kitty..." He purred against her throat.

She laughed, yanking him, by the hair, so she could tempt his lips with hers. She brushed her lips against his, waiting for when he would try to kiss her, then pulling back. "Missed you." She said against him.

He wrapped his hands around her neck, careful not to squeeze or anything, pulling her lips down for a kiss they wouldn't soon forget. "I missed you."

* * *

"Don't you dare!" Rosalie yanked the baby naming book out of Emmett's hands, they had been looking through these books just for fun, and it was proving to be an amazing time. They were laughing, whispering sweet words that Emmett knew just how to deliver so he didn't sound cheesy.

He looked at her seriously for a moment. "How about Olivia?" He asked quietly, she knew by the soft, tentative lilt of his voice that he was serious.

Rosalie marveled for a moment. "Its... perfect." She murmured.

Emmett smiled, so widely she was worried, and grabbed her hands. "Come with me."

* * *

"Oh... shirt..."

"Did you mean shit?" Jasper got up, wincing when his leg hit a table. Alright, walls were out of the sexual frustrations relievers category. "Cause I do. Oh... shit.." He muttered.

* * *

"Emmett!" Rosalie jumped into his arms, kissing anywhere her lips would reach.

It was a big, Penthouse apartment in the middle of New York.. and it was hers. All of their stuff was already there, and the views were amazing. It was spacious, it was hers. She couldn't knock the notion from her head, she didn't have to go home.. well, she didn't consider that home anyway.

She walked into the bedroom, noting how Emmett's blanket was spread on the bed.

Rosalie grabbed the blanket, enveloping herself in the musky scent she had been unable to rid herself of for weeks. Emmett walked in, slower but still just as happy, and sat on the bed next to her. "Welcome home."

* * *

Edward wrung his hands, twisting the bruised skin into uncomfortable positions. He sighed when Bella walked out of his bathroom, very grudgingly wearing the pearls that Edward had got her. "I hate it when you buy me things." Bella hissed as she stalked past him.

Edward laughed, hooking his hands in the waist band of her form fitting, dark wash jeans. "I bought you that." His teeth discovered the black bra strap under her shirt. "And you're wearing it."

"Because you like.. it..." Bella defended herself weakly.

"Mrs. Cullen!" He reprimanded gently. He kissed her smooth, naked shoulder. "Come on, we'll miss this announcement."

* * *

Everyone was seated around a table. Emmett and Rosalie were sitting together, whispering some intimate conversation that everyone was extremely curious to know about. Jasper watched Alice as she swayed to a song. Bella leaned into Edward,watching with a content smile as Emmett talked to Rosalie. "Emmett looks so happy."

Jasper nodded. "Yeah, he does." Bella'd known Jasper for about two years, they were kind of, almost, friends through Emmett. He was nice,calm, collected. It was a good change, but she'd never met his fiancée. The girl was beautiful. Big blue eyes, clothing that was so designer, and a body that anyone would kill for. "Bella? This is Alice." Alice, the name fit her perfect complexion and big blue eyes. They looked amazing together.

"Nice to meet you!" The little pixie girl turned to Bella, looking at her critically for a moment, when she reached Bella's hair, she reached out a hand. "I wish I had hair like you... its so pretty!" Alice ran her hands over the subtle caramel.

"Thanks." Bella's cheeks turned a bright red. "I... hate salons, though. Shopping too."

Alice gasped. "Are you from here originally?" She asked skeptically. Edward let out a hearty laugh, holding out his hand to Jasper, who grudgingly set a twenty dollar bill in his hands.

"Yes, actually." Edward said in a low voice, glancing out the corner of his eye at Bella. She looked so amazing in blue.

A tinkling noise ran out over the table, and Rosalie appeared to hold Emmett's hand in a death grip. "Hey everyone." Emmett started awkwardly. Rosalie leaned forward, her lips squeezing into a straight line. She whispered something at first, but then Emmett seemed to coax a real sentence out of her. "We have something to tell you." Rosalie held her breath as Emmett said what they needed to say. He whispered. "Rosalie is pregnant."  
Jasper spit out the water he'd just had a drink of.

Bella started laughing hysterically.

Edward dropped his fork and the bite of a piece of chicken from Bella's plate.

Alice cocked her head to the side. "Is this a joke?" Was the only thing that split the silence.

Mr. Norton put his key to Liz's door, and opened the door with a resounding click. "Elizabeth! Liz!" His voice was the loudest thing in the seemingly deserted Penthouse, but then he saw it. Nine one one.

"Edward?"

"Mr. Norton?" Edward held his phone to his ear, walking away from the table with his clammy hand clenched tightly in Bella's. "What is it?" His music teacher wouldn't just call him for a friendly chat and he knew it. Edward took up a residence near the bar, leaning back on a bar stool that Bella sat in. her fingers absentmindedly worked through his bronze hair. Women stared at Bella, lusting after her hot, young boyfriend, but that was beside the point as Edward had just let out a tiny cry. "What?" He demanded. Edward turned around, tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes, trailing an almost translucent trail down his pale cheeks. "My mom is dead." And Edward voice had truly taken on the indifferent, but sorry tone of death. "We have to tell Alice." He said mechanically, his eyes stayed fixed on Bella as she watched in horror. "Bye, yes, as soon as possible."

He crumpled into Bella's chest, burying his head into her jacket and attempting to breath in the scent that had so calmed him lately. He motioned to Alice from over at the table, and it was the second time Bella had seem someone crumple that day.

* * *

Edward was wrapped around Bella. His arms were wrapped securely around her middle. His face was in her hair, his eyes were gazing at her face. He kept his legs tangled with hers, it was difficult to tell where he ended and she began. Her lips were slightly swollen from kissing away Edward's tears.

He hadn't meant to cry. He was supposed to be strong for her, for Elizabeth, but with his arms wrapped around Bella, he'd resolutely locked himself in his room at his mom's house. Not bothering to look at the rest of the house, or having the heart to care that Mr. Norton was asleep in his mom's bed.

It was irrelevant.

Bella sighed, making sure that Edward was asleep. She slowly pried his almost too tight grip from around her, exhaling when she felt her circulation pick back up. She walked into the kitchen and dropped onto a barstool, cursing the bad luck.

* * *

Jasper wrapped his arms tighter around Alice as he felt a fat tear hit his white chest. He abandoned his sweater long ago, due to the fact that Alice's tears hadn't ceased for hours. He small body was curled between Jasper's neck and the waist of his jeans. God, she was so tiny.

He marveled at her size as he reached into his pocket, depositing a necklace on his waist as he searched for her neck. When his fingers gently, carefully grazed her pale throat, he picked up the necklace and clasped it, dropping a kiss on her cheek. He sat up, and walked to retrieve his sweater.

He pulled on his sweater as he went to the kitchen.

"Bella?" There was the girl with the caramel hair and big, sad looking brown eyes.

"Jasper." She acknowledged quietly. "How are you?"

He laughed low and rough. "I don't know... Alice isn't great though..." From the look in her eyes, he could guess the same about Edward. "Isn't it hard?" Jasper marveled quietly. "Its one thing to feel your own pain, but-."

"... then you fall in love, and its a different pain... its more pain." Bella nodded in agreement. "I know."

Jasper sat next to Bella, handing her a glass of water, and gazing out the big windows into the dark starry sky. "I feel like a bad brother too."

Bella shook her head. "That was surprising... I mean, I knew they were moving in together, but..."

"They are?"

"Yes."

"Oh... should we call them?" Jasper's eyes danced with a joke that he wanted to pull on Emmett, he pulled out his cell and punched in the number before Bella could object to the idea. "Hey!" He chirped happily, flipping the phone onto speaker.

Emmett groaned. "Damn it!" He cursed loudly. They heard a dull thud. "Ouch Rose!"

"Our baby can _hear_ that, you know!" She supplied as an answer.

"Thats kinda why we're calling..." Bella hedged. "We, neither one of us, with all the drama, got to say Congratulations!" She said quietly. Jasper laughed, agreeing and adding. "We both were a little... hog tied."

"Its fine." Rosalie said, they could hear the smile in her voice though. Jasper wrapped his arms around Bella, pulling her into a small, brotherly hug. "Thanks."

"Anytime." Jasper said.

"Bella?" Emmett asked, you could almost not hear him. "You alright? Jasper, you too?"

They nodded, though Rosalie and Emmett wouldn't be able to see it. Suddenly, Bella was struck by a good idea. "Yeah, we're fine. You guys, can you bring over breakfast tomorrow?" Jasper sighed in relief and kissed Bella's cheek, murmuring a 'good idea.'

"Yeah!" Rosalie said enthusiastically.

* * *

It was ten o' clock the next morning, and Alice turned over to feel something hard hit her hand that she'd tucked under her neck. "Huh?" She murmured, noticing the absence of a hot presence next to her. "Jazz?" Her fingers locked around the necklace, and she knew, immediately, what it was. "Oh Jazz." She breathed.


	7. Tell Me One Thing

_**The Wedding Day**_

"Alice Cullen!" Her father called as soon as he walked into the hotel room. "Where the hel-?"

Alice ran out of her room in nothing but a towel and stood a good twenty feet away from her father. "Yes?" Her voice was as cold as she could make it, she had been submitted to a questioning about their mother's sudden, and violent, death.

They'd asked all the mandatory things. Where were you? Who could verify this for us? But then they'd asked if she knew of anyone who could have committed this crime... and Alice had known immediately who she would accuse. Her father. He had done something to Edward, and Alice wanted to know what. She wasn't curious... it was more of an incentive thing. She wanted to dangle it over his head that she knew. She wanted to threaten, she wanted _him_ to cower to fear. It was sadistic in all aspects, but she loved Edward more than anything, and she wasn't willing to tolerate his stupidity anymore.

"You submitted my name." He said surprisingly evenly. His dark green eyes that looked so much like Edward's were locked on her small frame.

"Yes." Alice started walking back, some primitive instinct telling her to run like a bat out of hell, and Jasper had been a boyscout, he told her to trust her gut unless something could prove her wrong. Nothing was proving her wrong. She turned and walked back into her room, then she felt his hand clamp around her wrist.

"Tell me one thing."

Alice was silent.

"Did Edward say anything?"

Alice knew immediately to protect him. "No." She lied, ripping her hand from his grip.

It hurt when his hand connected with the back of her head. "Bitch." He hissed. "Don't say anything if you want to live through today for Jasper dearest." He mocked in a cold voice.

And then he was gone.

* * *

Alice ran through the halls of the large hotel they had picked for the wedding. She was in sweats and her make up wasn't done yet, but she ran. Her ears were ringing and her head stung where her father's fist had collided with it.

But, for what it was worth, she knew what Edward had gone through. Room one hundred and eight, her fists pounded like a mad woman's. "Jazz!" She yelled. "Jazz!" Her tears saturated her voice for a moment.

He finally opened the door. "Alice?"

She threw herself into his arms, hugging him to her shaking form tightly. He was solid, he was pliant, he was the same, he was there. He was all she needed. She cried and confessed her worst fears to Jasper. "Hes abusive, Jasper. My father is abusive." She gritted her teeth. "And I know he killed my mom."

Emmett sat with Rosalie on his lap, running his hand over the bump on her slightly larger stomach. "Olivia... Olivia..." He seemed to be tasting the name on his tounge... it tasted perfect. He put his hand there, resting against hers. "I love you... Both of you." Emmett bent in a dropped a chaste kiss on Rosalie's cheek.

Jasper held Alice's shaking form to his side, internally cursing the bastard that had dared to Alice such a bruise on her cheek. When they walked into her dressing room, Bella stood with Edward, talking quietly. "Did he talk to you guys?" Bella asked quietly.

And they immediately knew. "Yes," Jasper answered, then he shot a hard glance at Edward. "Hes abusive, and you never told."

Bella nodded. "He told me about a week ago."

"And you never told." Jasper guessed.

Bella shook her head. "I told Liz."

Both Cullens rounded on her, staring at her with hard expressions. Edward's was the most pained. Alice was horrified looking. "I had to tell her, Edward..." Bella's tears were the icing on the cake and Edward pulled her into his warm arms, offering comfort. "You wouldn't have told anyone, and I had to... you were so hurt, so broken..." She blushed, hating the spot light almost as much as Jasper. "I needed you to be okay, I love you."

Edward kissed her hard, and bruising on the lips. Jasper pulled his hands through his hair. "Do I still have a wife?"

Alice nodded, and pulled Edward away from Bella by the shoulders, his hands and arms stayed around her though. "Don't!" He moaned like a child. "I love you so much."

Bella pressed a soft kiss to his neck, then to his chin, then to his lips. "I love you just as much."

Alice shoved him out the door, and turned back to Bella. Bella gasped. "He hit you."

Alice nodded. "Make up."

* * *

Jasper's mouth seemed to have been unhinged. His lips were opened in the perfect 'o' shape. Alice had emerged in her white dress. The top clung to her small form appreciatively and her the skirt made her legs look so much longer. And around her pale throat, glistened not the pearls from her mother, but a small, silver necklace made of a lock and key.

* * *

Emmett could see it in Jasper's eyes. This was serious as death. The way that Jasper's eyes slowly traced her figure, making long languid strokes seemed to Emmett, to be the equivalent of sex. He sighed, resting his hand on Rosalie's leg. She smiled up at him, slipping her hand into his. "He really loves her." She whispers.

Emmett nodded. "Can you-?"

"See it in his eyes?" Rosalie smiled a huge smile. "Yeah."

* * *

Edward and Bella were in a back row, clutching onto each other. Bella's off the shoulder blue sweater and black slacks hugged her frame in a way that made Edward anything by gentlemanly. His own tuxedo was hot, but fit well and was comfortable. He was having a good time until about an hour ago, when Bella had confessed what she told Liz.

* * *

"Do you remember when we were like thirteen?" Jazz's voice was smooth and low. "I knew, Kitty. I knew right then, that you were the only one for me... even if some other girl wanted me, the only person I ever wanted was you... Kitty, through everything..." his fingers toyed with her necklace. "I've loved you. And I do love you. Alice.. .I guess what I'm trying to say is, I don't know how to put into words how much I love you." Jasper put his hands under her neck, wiping away a tear. His bass tone caressed the words. "I love you so much."

Alice swallowed and lowered her soprano voice to the same level. "You have always meant so much to me... Jazzy, when we were, well, when I was sixteen and you were seventeen, and I gave you my virginity, I loved you so much, and I wanted to make you happy." She smiled affectionately at him, running her fingers over the features she'd become so used to. "I want to wake up to your face every morning until the day I die.. and then, I'm going to watch over you. I'm going to keep you safe, Jazzy." Her voice was nothing more than a purr. "I love you so much too."

"Jasper Whitlock Hale, do you take Alice Brandon Cullen to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Her eyes flashed a happiness that Jasper could feel through the fingers that clenched his.

"Alice Brandon Cullen, do you take-?"

"Yes! Of course I do!" Alice smiled very innocently at a very shocked priest.

After the priest had collected his barrings, he stepped aside and smiled at the newly married couple. He had hope for these youngsters, he hadn't heard such heart felt vows in a long time. "May I now present you with Mr, and Mrs. Jasper Whitlock Hale." He winked at Jasper. "You may kiss your bride."

Jasper put his hands under Alice's chin, and lifted her lips to his in a small kiss. Much like the first one they had ever had. Her hands refused to leave his cheeks. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Emmett followed up to the table where the newly wed couple sat. Alice was on Jasper's lap in a pair of dark wash jeans and a white sweater, she had insisted upon being comfortable, so most of the guests had dressed down. Jasper was in dark jeans and a black, long sleeved, tee shirt. "Jasper!" Rosalie said. She threw her arms around his neck, and in a sisterly gesture, kissed his cheek. "You're married now... hm..." She looked back at Emmett, gently letting her fingers wander down the path to her stomach. She was wearing a black, strapless dress that flared so their child wouldn't be such a spot light stealer. Better to keep it on the down low for now.

"Alice!" Emmett playfully looked at the pixie like girl. "Jumped the gun a bit, huh?"

She smirked at him. "I love Jasper that much."

"I know you do." Emmett winked back at her. "Hey, have you seen Edward?"

* * *

No one had seen Edward, as Edward and Bella, were locked in a hotel room with his father, as his father fired questions at each of them, trying to save his own sorry ass.

"I didn't say anything!" Bella whimpered as she felt a hand collide with her cheek .

Edward rushed forward, pulling her into an awkward embrace. "Don't hurt her." His voice hurt. His lungs hurt. His head hurt. Did he mention that he hurt all over? His father had been angry to say the least, and Edward was the closest punching bag. Bella wasn't going to get hurt too, not because of him.

"Shut the hell up!" Mr. Mason hissed. His fist collided with the side of Edward's head and everything went black...

"_Help!_" Bella screamed. She took off for the door, fighting the instinct to go back and protect Edward, but she was protecting Edward, her mind reasoned. Going off for some medical professional would help him, it was all she could do at the moment... She flung the door open and ran down the hall faster than she knew she was capable of, Mr. Mason followed at a safe distance, his face was red with anger.

* * *

"Help!" Came a muffled cry. Emmett tapped Rosalie's shoulder. "Listen." He coaxed.

"Help me! Its Edward!" Came the same, almost familiar cry... and then he knew.

"Bella! Whats wrong?" Emmett took off in her direction to discover Bella. Her face with a huge bruise on the cheek. "Bella, what happened to you?"

"Mr. Mason is abusive." She said, just by way of saying something. Emmett's eyes were dangerously observant, she didn't want him to know how scared she actually was. "Help me. He knocked Edward out."

Emmett ran with her, leaving Rosalie behind with her brother, and hauling Alice out of her own reception. If he felt anything, he felt that he'd been a dick. Taking Alice away from Jasper? Today? That was bad enough, but the fact that he'd left his wife behind when an abusive man was on the prowl made it so much worse.

* * *

Mr. Mason was waiting. Where were the damn kids anyway? They hadn't come back past him since he lost track of Edward's little slut, Bella. He sighed, and walked into the reception. Maybe today would be a good day.

"Wheres Alice?" He asked a frozen Jasper.

* * *

"Edward!" Alice ran into the room, the sight of her brother, cold and so broken looking, made tears suddenly spring to her eyes. "We need help." Alice murmured. "Emmett, go get Rosalie and Jasper, _quietly,_ please, and bring them here."


	8. I Have A Zit

"Emmett!" Rosalie catapulted herself across the room and into the strong pair of arms that held her just as tightly. "Oh my God! I'm so glad you're okay..." She let her hands cradle his strong face. She ran her fingers over the smooth, high, sculpted cheekbones, sharp nose, full, soft lips, and his bristly brown hair. She sighed, resting her fingers on his lips. "I love you."

Emmett traced her face. Blue eyes, long eyelashes, darkened bags under her eyes, lips, high, perfect cheekbones, and then his fingers slipped down to cup her hips in his hands. "I love you too. Both of you." This earned some attention in the room, but no one could be deviated from the task at hand. Edward needed to wake up.

* * *

Bella really looked at Edward for a moment. Shut green eyes, tousled, naturally bronze hair, rumpled tux, hugging his body, muscular arms, muscular chest, full lips. She bent down, carefully pressing her lips to his. She could feel something in him flinch, and she yanked back, holding his shoulders as he jolted awake. "Where is-?"

Edward's green eyes looked at her. "Bella," he breathed against her fingers. His hands came up to encase hers in warmth. "I was so worried that he hurt you..." Edward's eyes widened as he took in her bruised cheek. "He did." His breath got shallower.

"No, no." Bella pulled her hand out of his, and put them on his shoulders, shrugging him out of his tux jacket. "He hit me," Edward winced, sitting himself up. He seemed to use a lot of strength to sit up, Bella was a little scared for him. He was so weak, so much paler than usual. "Alice?" She darted over. "Can you get him a glass of water?"

Alice nodded, and taking her husband, left to go get a glass of water.

"But I'm not hurt," she assured him. It was the reassurance he needed, he pulled Bella into his arms. His fingers moved her hair out of the way. Edward pressed his lips to any skin on her neck he could reach, he took extra care to suck on her pulse point. Bella let out a low moan.

* * *

Jasper grabbed Alice around the waist, kissing her neck. "Hello, Mrs. Hale."

"Hello, Mr. Hale." Alice replied with a smile.

Jasper smiled. Assessing her face. She had bags under her electric blue eyes, her eyelashes rested on her cheeks, high cheekbones, but somehow softer looking, big lips, soft skin. Kitty. And her neck, with the large bruise. He sighed, caressing the skin with his lips. "Are you okay?"

Alice bent over in his arms, grabbing a glass of water, and pulling on the tap, turning back to look at Jasper. "Yes." She said. A little hint of annoyance seeping into her tone. "I'm fine."

"Kitty," Jasper was careful with the way he talked to her. "I just love you so much." Pathetic excuse, pathetic. He ran a hand through his hair, tightening a hand around her waist.

When she turned around, Alice's expression was greatly softer. "Don't worry, its okay." Her voice was so sincere, her eyes were watching his face. "I love you that much too."

"No, Kitty. If you wanted the moon, I would buy you a rocket ship so you could get it."

"No Jazzy, if you wanted the solar system, I'd write out the check."

"No Kitty, if you wanted a family, I'd put you on the counter, skip all foreplay, and forget about condoms."

"I want a family." She set the water aside, giggling as Jasper kept his promise.

* * *

"Where is that water?" Emmett, having 'over heard' their conversation, asked with a smile, knowing exactly where the water was. "Cause I want a drink."

Edward smiled in a way that implied he knew too. "I don't know, but I think we should go find it." He grabbed Bella's hand, as Emmett grabbed Rosalie's hand, and they set off to search the Hotel room, finding some one in the bathroom.

"Alright." Emmett stepped forward. "Jasper, put your penis in your pants. Alice, put on that little black thong I saw you wearing earlier." Bella started snickering, Edward gasped. "Thanks, you have five minutes. One... two... five!" He whipped open the door.

Jasper was not, Emmett closed his eyes, in his pants. He was in Alice. Alice was pushing back to Jasper's every thrust. Every eye watched with a sick fascination as Alice called Jasper's name, and Jasper purred under Alice's fingers.

* * *

"So..." Jasper's blush had subsided to a dull burn, but Alice was still sitting in a very awkward position in this debate. Four people had just walked in on them going at it, he sighed, pulling Alice into his lap. "What are we going to do?"

* * *

When she'd reentered the ballroom, this was the first thing she heard. She slipped her cell phone back in her pocket and claimed her seat.

"Where are Alice and Jasper?" Someone queried, it was their wedding after all.

"And Edward! Wasn't he supposed to play?" Edward's Aunt sighed, resting her head on the table for a moment, she needed to tell someone, or she was going to explode. Edward had come over to her house about a week ago, claiming he needed her to do something for him... but he needed her to tell all the guests at the wedding that his father was abusive, and that task alone seemed to be out of her reach.

The gossip that the reception was missing six guests traveled quickly. Nikki, Edward's Aunt, stood up.

"Can I have your attention?" She tossed her blond and light chocolate curls over her shoulder, flashing a glance filled with malicious intent to Mr. Mason. She could feel hundreds of eyes lock on her form. "I want to propose a toast to a man who, without his help, three people wouldn't be needing the hospital... Mr. Mason!" The room fell silent as people began to listen to what this woman had to say. "I need to tell everyone something that will change many things today." She waited again. "Edward's father., Mr. Mason, is a child abuser. He has been hitting Edward for years now, and it he tries to run out of this room, he will encounter the police."

* * *

"Why? WHY?" Nikki sat against the wall, keeping her fists in front of her face as Mr. Mason picked back up his regular rhythm of punches. "WHY?"

"Because." Nikki delivered her knee to a place where it would hurt a lot. "You can have him, boys." She backed away, letting two police officers grab Mr. Mason's shoulders. She winked at him and slipped him the finger. "Bye!" She cheered happily.

* * *

Emmett walked back into Alice's hotel room where all of the couples were gathered. Alice and Jasper, sitting together and enjoying themselves. Edward and Bella, battling with lips. And Rose, the only one that mattered, sitting off in the corner of the room, toying with the ends of her hair. He immediately felt bad, that was her nervous habit. "Nothing... we don't need to do anything." Emmett said in a loud voice.

Jasper looked up with a shocked expression.

"The police have him in the back of a squad car..."

* * *

_**Three Days Later **_

"I could have missed that for my honey moon." Alice pouted, as she and Edward emerged from the court house. "But I'm glad hes behind bars... at least for a little while. You need to get back to normal." Alice waved over a taxi with a huge smile on her face. "As for me, I'm meeting my _husband_," she said the word with a flourish. "at the airport."

Edward pulled her into a hug. "Don't get into too much trouble." Alice rolled her eyes, and hugged her brother close for a moment longer.

"Alright. Hasta la vista." She waved from the car. "I love you."

He gave her hair an affectionate tussle. "Love you too."

* * *

"Mamma Mia..." Emmett groaned. Rosalie was storming around the house on what Emmett liked to call a 'hormone fueled rage.' He sighed, and slipped back into bed, brandishing his Ipod. She wouldn't dare-. "What?" Emmett asked. Rosalie had ripped the head phones out of his ear, and she was standing over him with a menacing look on her face.

"I need to find my makeup." She pointed at a tiny, minuscule, Emmett couldn't even see it, zit on her cheek.

He squinted. "Why?"

"Because I have a zit!"

"Where?"

"Right there!" She jabbed her finger at her cheek.

"No, you don't." He said calmly.

"Yes, I do."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do." Her voice was getting testier.

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do."

They argued on for about five minutes, until Rosalie found her makeup bag on her night table.

"Oops..." She breathed.

* * *

Edward cradled Bella to his chest, reflecting on the past two months. Everything had turned around for him, and he was the happiest he'd ever been. It was a nice feeling for once, and he relished the feeling of his father behind bars. He didn't like that this seemed to be his revenge, but he was taking what he could get, after all, they were planning a wedding now. Edward had asked Bella, spur of the moment, yesterday, and she'd said yes... to everything but the old ring. She had said it was too priceless, too valuable, but that wasn't the truth. Edward wanted her to wear it and had slipped it on her finger at about midnight, the next day she wouldn't take it off.

Everything was better now, and Edward liked that feeling.

* * *

"I hate you!" Alice pounded her fists onto Jasper's chest. "I'm in frickin' _Paris and I've spent about twenty hours in my room... UNDER YOU_!" She hissed at him. \

Jasper laughed, grabbing her wrists in his iron grip. He planted two sweet kisses on her wrists. "I love you, Kitty."

"I.. hate you!" Alice replied weakly.

"You can put that here." Jasper had the sales woman pus h in about three racks of the newest Chanel clothing. "Thanks." He gave her a dazzling smile.

"Jazz!" Alice threw her arms around his neck.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey! I posted the next chapter of the Elite, but it didn't send emails or whatever... so, go back and read the chapter "I Have A ZIt!"


	10. Shes Beautiful, Rose

_**A Week Before Rosalie's Due Date: SHE WILL BE HAVING THE BABY! **_

__Rosalie turned over again, accidentally sending her knee into Emmett's groin. He bucked forward, catching her knee in his grip. "Please." He gritted out. "Don't keep moving."

Rosalie flinched at the pain that seemed to be everywhere. "I can't get comfortable." She whined. "Everything hurts!" She hissed.

Emmett abruptly became serious. He turned away, settling her knee back on the bed with a kiss. He switched on the dim lamp light that shouldn't hurt Rosalie's eyes. Her face was closed to him. She wore a mask of nonchalance that Emmett knew well. She had worn it when she had ended them more than ten months ago now. "Rose..." His hands went down to the bare, sweaty skin of her stomach. "Are you alright?"

"Uh-." She took a moment to let out a hissing breath through her teeth. "No." She mumbled, letting her body rock with the pain.

Emmett let the tiniest bit of fear leak into his large, brown eyes. "But Rose," he tried, almost desperately to talk her out of having the baby. "you aren't due for a week!" His whole facade had slipped away to reveal... something, Emmett couldn't put his fingers on it.

He wasn't ready to be a dad though, he didn't know how. He never even had a dad... all his dad did was send a letter here or there, his father hadn't cared. How was Emmett supposed to do this? He didn't take the class 'Daddy One-oh-one.' Emmett reached over to hold Rosalie's hand in a death grip. "Are you sure?" He asked, Emmett could feel her pulse fluttering in her wrist.

She nodded, closing her eyes. "Shit." She murmured. Abruptly her lips split into a little grin. "Remember?"

Emmett nodded, of course he did. He had any moment that he had ever spent in her presence ingrained into his mind with a shocking clarity that his other life didn't seem to possess. "'Emmett!" He mocked in her voice, tugging her small, shivering body to form a meld against his. Emmett let his lips slide down her neck, massaging the hot skin. "'Our baby can hear that!'"

Rose groaned. "Can you get my bag?"

Emmett held her more tightly. "No, Rose. Let me call Bella and Edwar-."

"No, I'll be fine." She coaxed Emmett to grab her bag with as sure a voice as she could muster at the moment. Her body was betraying her though. Her hands clenched on the sheets, and her throat let out a squeak of disapproval when she went to sit up.

Emmett ran out of the room as fast as he could, he dashed through the kitchen, and, when he got into the white bathroom, he slung the bag over his shoulder. "Rose, I'm back." His breathing was coming faster after his sprint.

Rosalie laughed weakly. "I thought that kick would have handicapped you."

Emmett laughed with her. "No, Rose." He put his hands around her, and picked her up bridal style. He held her for one moment. "Rose, I love you, alright? Stay strong in there. I'll get you anything you need when we're in that Hospital." He knew she hated doctors.

She nodded, straining her neck for a kiss. Emmett's lips first went to catch her tears. "It hurts." She whispered. Emmett's lips then came down softly on hers, and she wrapped her hands around his solid, perfect neck. "Take me to the doctor."

"Alright." Emmett tried to stay calm the whole way to the hospital, Rosalie could see the panic seeded deeply in his eyes though. When he parked the car he slung her back into his arms and ran into the hospital with a determined look. "I need a room."

They got a room and Rosalie was hooked up to some pain medicine within an hour. That was when Rosalie fell asleep. As soon as she was asleep, Emmett put his head down on the small table, doubting himself more than ever now. What was he going to do? There was no way to back out now, and he loved Rosalie too much to back out. But this whole baby-."

"Mr. Swan?" Emmett jumped up at the sound of Carlisle's voice. "How are you?"

Emmett offered a weak smile. "I don't know."

Carlisle gently shook Rose awake. "Time to have a baby." He came over to Emmett and put his hand around Emmett's shoulders. "Just relax. You two love each other. And thats all this baby will need: love."

Within two hours, Emmett was a father.

When Carlisle handed their newly clean baby to Rosalie. She started to cry. Her weary face, punctured by a near sleepless night, fell into the most content expression. She patted the spot next to her on the bed, inviting Emmett to join her.

Emmett's breath caught in his throat when Rosalie showed him the little baby.

She was a girl. Her name would be Olivia, it had been decided a long time ago. Her small eyes were wide, open, and blue. Her lips were soft looking, her face unblemished. Her skin was pale, just like their skin. Emmett loved her hair though. It was just the smallest, almost a careless sprinkling of blond hair.. His favorite part of her face was her long eyelashes. They were like fairy dust, just barely brushing against in her cheek in their dramatic dip. "Shes beautiful, Em." Rosalie put her head on his shoulder, inviting his arms to wrap around her. "Olivia." Rosalie put her lips to the baby's head, brushing a kiss against the pale skin of her forehead.

"She is, Rose. Shes so beautiful." Emmett's doubt had all but vanished. This was it, right here. This was his chance to give his daughter what he never had: a father. "Olivia." He tried her name too, just to see how it fit the little blond miracle in Rosalie's arms.

He decided he liked that name.

He'd also decided he liked being a dad.


End file.
